


Firmus and Max

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Companion Cybertronians, EXCITING, M/M, Sexy, THIS NEEDS TO BE A THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Firmus Piett, the Grey Jedi, is on the hunt for peace in the galaxy. Carnelian wants to save the Empire and her adopted Father. Max wants to keep his Companion, Optimus, and their chosen loves-Firmus and his Companion Starscream-safe and happy. In this tangle, they have to rely on each other and their Companions as they pursue the ultimate goal: Peace in their time.





	1. Unusual

Captain Firmus Piett was a bit of a confusion to the crew of the Executor. He apparently had the Force like their terrifying commander, Darth Vader, and was being trained by the Dark Lord. The Executor crew, however, was required to loyal to Vader first and the Empire second. Each human or humanoid had a Transformer companion born when they were. Piett had a brightly colored Seeker named Starscream who was very rarely seen away from the man.

Which made the fact that he was sitting on the windowsill in the Officer’s Mess, sulking, extremely odd. 

General Maximilian Veers and his companion, Optimus Prime, found him. “Starscream?”

“What.” That was also odd. The Seeker was usually sarcastic or chipper, but never morose. 

“What’s the matter? Are you all right?”

“Nothing, Sorry.” Starscream stood up. “Firmus’s just in a bit of a mood.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around. It can’t be the first time in his life he’s been in a crappy mood.”

“He’s lonely is the problem, and Vader is crashing about, killing officers again.” Starscream sighed. “I’d better get back to him.”

“Lonely? What do you mean, he’s lonely?” Optimus asked.

“I think you’re familiar enough with Imperial Standard to understand the word, Optimus.”

“I mean is he homesick or what kind of lonely?”

“He needs human company. Something I can’t provide. It frustrates me.” Starscream admitted. “I should go. Thank you, for speaking with me.”

“Perhaps I could help.” Veers offered.

“Thank you, General. I would appreciate that.”

"There you are." The trio turned as Piett came in and scooped up his companion. "I've been looking all over the ship for you, Star. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Starscream sighed and climbed up his arm, snuggling into Piett’s collar for the human’s warmth. “It’s all right.”

Piett nodded to Veers and headed back to his quarters. "We have leave for a bit, Star. I've found the coordinates for that place from my dream, Dagobah. Feel like a trip?”

“Will it involve pristine beaches, art galleries, and adventure?”

“Probably adventure.”

Starscream cast him a look. “Will it be warm at least?”

"I don't know. There wasn't any information on Dagobah beyond where it is. You don't have to go, Little Comet."

“Yes, I do. Who else is going to pull your stupid aft out of whatever you’re going to get into, Coals?”

Piett chuckled and nuzzled him. “Love you too, Brat.”

Starscream cozied down. “I don’t like it when you have your visions. You always feel afraid.”

“The Force is still so new to me and can be unsettling and confusing.”

Starscream muttered something about “if this is the price of power, I don’t want to pay it.”

Firmus smiled as he finished packing, and they set off in a small shuttle. Dagobah was a gloomy, humid, swamp of a planet. When Piett, in civilian clothes, stopped off the ramp he sank past his ankles in mud. The air was hot, heavy, and sticky.

Starscream gave a muffled curse as he ducked down into Firmus’s collar. “This place stinks. Literally.”

“Hey, at least it’s warm.”

“Shut up, Coals." "Hello." They both screamed, and Firmus whipped around to see a tiny green... man?... standing behind him. The creature was very old with point ears and old, well worn robes with a twisted cane. He looked up at the two, his big eyes curious but very kind.

“Hello…?” Firmus slowly relaxed, not sensing danger. 

Starscream quivered, wings rattling.

He stroked the Seeker's wings. "Come here many humans do not? Why here are you?" Piett smiled. "Would you believe me if I said a dream?”

“Ah, dream! Lead to many places, dreams do. Why dream lead you here, think do you?”

"In my dream my father told me to come here for training, I don't know how to do that when there's no one here to train me." "Yoda. Send you, he did, to Yoda.”

Starscream’s wings shot into the air and he scrambled out of hiding. “Grandmaster Yoda? Head of the Jedi Council? Is that you? You seem… smaller than in your pictures.”

Yoda laughed. “Small, you say? Such words from someone smaller.”

Starscream sat primly on Piett’s shoulder. “I may be small for my size, but I’ll hurt you if you try to attack.” His plating fluffed in what was trying to be a threat display. 

"Brave you are, but a danger to you I am not." "Master Yoda, it's an honor. I am Firmus Piett." "Hmm, knew you were coming I did. Told me an old friend did. Why wish to become Jedi do you?" "Well, I don't. I just want to be able to understand and use the Force. So much is still a mystery to me."

“To understand the Force, to know how deep the sea is.” Yoda held his cane with both hands. “To you, what can I teach? Touched by the Dark, you are.”

"You can teach me what Vader can't... or won't. The Light. He... he's forgotten it, but unless you teach me I'll never know it."

“Hmm. The Light, the path of the Jedi. Wish to learn this, do you? Many, many years, this takes.”

“Yes, I do. I can’t stay for years, but I can return as often as possible. Please, Master.”

Starscream pinched Firmus’s ear. “Can we talk about this, Firmus?”

“Ow, ow, ow, excuse us.” He walked away.

“What are you doing, Coals?” Starscream hissed, grabbing ahold of the brim of his hat and hanging in front of his eyes. “What if Vader finds out? Force, what if the Emperor finds out? Galvatron already wants my helm on a stake, but if he gets wind of this… Firmus, this may be a step too far.”

"And what if I don't do this, Little Comet? What if the more my brother trains me the darker I go until I'm as dark and twisted as him or even the Emperor?”

Starscream hissed. “If I ever saw you becoming that, I would kill you myself.” He slid down into Firmus’s pocket and made himself a tiny, shivering ball. “I don’t want you to be killed, Coals.”

Firmus held him close. "I know. It's just... this feels like the right choice, to have this knowledge."

Starscream nodded against Firmus’s chest and their bond filled with his acceptance.

He returned to Yoda and bowed. 

“Please, Master Yoda, train me.”

“Your house, united it is?” Yoda tapped his cane. “Understand the deep bond between human and Cybertronian do I. To hurt your companion, unwise it is.”

"That's what I'm afraid of, Master. If I can't balance myself I fear I'll hurt him above anything else."

“Then train you, I shall.”


	2. Yoda

“Thank you, Master.” 

“Now, come. Food you must eat.”

Yoda’s hut was small, but comfortable. Starscream curled up in a hanging ladle and went to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

Firmus stroked his wings. “I’m sorry, Little Comet,” he whispered.

“A heartwarming sight, a Companion is.” Yoda handed Firmus a bowl of thick, root stew. “A selfless bond, a true mirror of the Light Side of the Force is.”

Firmus kissed the little helm. "He means so much to me." "Even Jedi Companions had." "Did Vader always have Galvatron?"

Yoda sighed, holding his staff in two hands. “Always, did Anakin have Megatron. Always, did Anakin have the Dark on his shoulder. Hoped did I, that Light would cleanse it.”

"Galvatron's insane. I'm afraid to leave Star with Vader, afraid of Galvatron would try to do to him."

“Control, Megatron had. None, Galvatron has. The roles, reversed are.”

“Spoke of your father, you did. Who, your Father is?”

“Qui-Gonn Jinn, Master.”

Yoda’s ears twitched. “A surprise, this is. My student, much keeps secret still.”

"I don't think he knew about me. I was told he died only a few days after he took my brother from Tatooine."

“Died, he did. Stop watching, he did not.” Yoda tapped his stick. “No death, there is. The Force only.” He nodded sagely. “Skyfire, Starscream’s Creator is. Much this explains.”

"I wish we could have met them, at least once. He tries to hide it, but I think learning the truth affected Star more than me."

“Our parents, love do we. Even when knew them, we did not.”

Firmus nodded. “What do you mean by it explains a lot, Master?”

“Skyfire, brave mech was. Small and sickly for his frame, but burned within, a spark of great strength. In time, great Starscream will become. Great as his Creator was. For you, I hope the same.”

"Thank you, Master." When Starscream woke Firmus was carrying him to the shuttle to sleep for the night. The Captain nuzzled him. "I love you, Little Comet."

Starscream stretched and yawned, before climbing up to Firmus’s shoulder and cuddling into his collar. “I love you too, Coals.”

Thanks to Vader's training, Firmus already had the basics and some of the more complicated stuff down, which helped Yoda find the areas he needed to focus on easier.

“Calm, you must be, always. Reach not for anger or frustration. Read the currents of the Force. Guide you, they will.”

Starscream watched, feeling his Companion’s calm settle over the bond. 

There was an impish tinge and suddenly, the datapad he was sitting on began to rise into the air. Starscream squawked in surprise and gripped the edges.

“Firmus!” He opened one eye and grinned, bringing it over to kiss the Seeker’s head.

Starscream hissed and butted his nose softly. “Focus, dummy.”

Yoda chuckled softly.

The training ranged from mental to physical. Firmus grew stronger in his control of the Force and physically. He was fast and agile, much like his Seeker.

Starscream watched and participated when he could, though the Force was beyond him. At last, they reached the end of the week they had to spend on Dagobah.

They bid Yoda goodbye and returned to the Executor. They stopped on the way at a station diner. Piett ordered their food, and just as he started eating he froze and quickly looked around. His gaze settled on a blond haired young man with a brightly colored Praxian and a brown haired man with a mech with headfins.

Starscream looked as well. “What do you see?”

"That boy. He's strong in-" "Hands up!" They returned as a human, two Twi'leks, and a Robian came in with blasters. People screamed. "I said hands UP!" bellowed the human, shooting a customer. Piett launched into action, Qui-Gon's blade bursting to life in his hand.

Starscream tackled the human’s Companion, a nasty looking mech with spikes on his shoulders.

Firmus cut down the human and flipped over the Rodian, stabbing him from behind. He deflected the Twi'lek's shots back at them. Calling their food to his hands he whistled for Starscream, heading for the door. They needed to leave fast.

Starscream gave the Twi’leck’s Companions a few parting hisses and made for the door, flying to Firmus’s shoulder and urging him onwards.

The two men gave chase. "Wait!" "Stay away," Firmus said, brandishing his saber. "You're a Jedi. Please, I could use your help. My name is Luke Skywalker." "Stay away from me, boy!" He darted into the shuttle and took off. "Star?"

Starscream’s mind was boggling. “Firmus, go back! We just left one of our relatives behind there!”

“Right now it might be best. Star... Vader thinks he died with his wife. That means someone went to a lot of trouble to hide him."

“But he’s family!” Starscream was pressed to the window, staring back. “And we don’t have anyone else left! What if he needs us?”

Firmus cupped him. "Listen to me, Little Comet. He was hidden. He's just old enough to had been born around the time the Republic fell. I think Anakin had already become Vader when he was born. He must have been hidden to be kept safe. He's strong in the Force, and Vader and the Emperor would try to turn him to the Darkside."

Starscream’s wings drooped low. “I know… I’m just… I just want… I know.” The Seeker wiggled out of Firmus’s hands and flew into the aft of the ship.

"I know, Little Comet. I'll tell Vader so we can gauge his reactions. It may be for the best that Luke doesn't know us... or him."

Starscream nodded and watched the planet until he couldn’t see it, or the system’s star, anymore.


	3. Coffee and Conversation

They finally reached the Executor, and Piett headed to Vader's quarters. His brother let him, sitting in his meditation chamber.

Galvatron fell down onto Piett’s shoulder and shrieked in Starscream’s face. “Boo!”

The Seeker shrieked and dove down into Piett's shirt. he cackled and moved to give chase. Piett, getting very fed up with him, grabbed the tank and squeezed enough to very clearly hurt. "That's enough, Galvatron."

Glavatron cackled through the pain. Starscream made himself the tiniest, most inconspicuous ball he could as he perched over Firmus’s belt buckle and shuddered. 

Vader looked up. “Release Galvatron, please, Firmus. I should have kept a closer eye on him.”

He dropped the tank. "Move before I step on you," he growled. He climbed up Vader, who's annoyance at his Companion trickled over the bond he had Firmus.

As did Galvatron’s unrepentant enjoyment of the little Seeker’s terror. Firmus reflected that Galvatron was the worst sort of older brother. The kind who would tell his younger siblings monster stories just so he could play nasty tricks on them.

He stroked the tiny lump in his shirt. "We met someone interesting. A Luke Skywalker," he said, paying close attention to his own brother.

Vader’s reaction was subtle, a twitch of his helmet. “It has become a common name since Anakin Skywalker’s heroisms during the Clone War.”

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, a Tatooine accent. Burning bright in the Force. Care to guess again?”

Vader’s Force presence burned with emotion. “Where?”

“A station diner. I doubt he’s still there. I caused a ruckus, fighting some thugs.”

“Why did you not bring him with you?” Vader’s voice took on a dangerous note.

"You think I would have gotten anywhere near an Imperial ship like the Executor without him panicking and jumping into an escape pod?"

Vader considered that. Then, he nodded. “I see. Well, then, you must find him and convince him to trust you.”

"I will meditate on it. Excuse me." He left, heading for his quarters. Veers and Optimus met him in the corridor.

“Captain. How was your shore leave?” The General asked, falling into step with him.

Starscream climbed out of Firmus’s shirt, but remained tucked into his shoulder.

“Boring, General, rather Boring.”

“That’s too bad. Where did you go?”

Optimus took in Starscream’s body language. “Are you all right?”

“Galvatron was his usual self.” Firmus explained, stroking Starscream’s wings.

Optimus carefully walked out to the edge of Veers’s shoulder. “He’s a rather disturbed mech, isn’t he? May I come over?”

"Star, is that all right?" Firmus asked. When frightened or angry, Starscream could be... possessive and not want others too close or on Firmus.

Starscream looked over at the convoy and shook his helm. He did come out, however, to sit on Firmus’s shoulder within conversation distance.

Firmus reached up and stroked his wings soothingly.

“You never answered my question.” Veers commented when the two mechs settled in for conversation.

“A backwater planet for some peace and quiet to pondering privately in my training."

“Ah, I see. So, boring was the goal then.”

"Pretty much," the smaller man smiled.

“A backwater. I know a few where you can be both bored and have some fun as well. Maybe next time you go on leave, I can show you one?”

"Sounds nice. What do you thinks, Star?" 

The Seeker tapped his lips plates. "I think…”

The humans and convoy waited.

Starscream grinned. "I think you need a nice, strong mate and some Sparklings I can spoil."

Firmus stared at the Seeker incredulously. Optimus and Veers burst out laughing. After a moment, Firmus joined them. The Seeker smirked smugly.

"You little brat," he laughed very lightly pinching his wing, careful not to actually hurt him.

Starscream kept his smirk firmly on his face. “No worse than you.” He turned to Optimus and they continued their binary conversation.

Veers watched them. “Sometimes I wonder if you guys use binary just to gossip about us.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Tea, General, or coffee if you prefer?”

“Coffee, please.” Veers replied.

The Captain's quarters had a very small, basic kitchenette but it did its job. He made coffee and tea, letting Star handle the tea, preferring coffee more himself as well. "Milk or sugar?"

"Do you mind pouring milk over the back of a spoon?" Veers questioned. Starscream, the sole tea person in a horde of coffee-drinkers, carried out a small tray to where Optimus sat on the arm of a chair and handed him a mug. The Seeker had a tiny china cup for himself. Starscream was proud of his collection of Cybertronian-sized housewares. They weren't common, except for the dishes, and it could be difficult to find well-made ones. So, Optimus was pleasantly surprised when Starscream heaved open the drawer in the end table and began pulling out a tiny set of furniture including two chairs and a tea table, all carved out of hardwoods and upholstered with absolutely tiny needlepoint designs.

"I don't mind, but... why?"

“It makes the milk form a layer over the coffee.” Veers explained. “I like it that way.”

Optimus sat in the delicate chair and crossed his legs. Veers looked over at the minature scene unfolding and chuckled. “That’s very cute, Starscream. Where did you get them?”

“At an auction online.” Starscream explained, primly crossing his legs at the ankle and fluttering his wings. A doily graced the table and his silver coffee service sat on top of it, a tea pot under a crocheted cozy sat beside it. “Some I made, what I can’t make, I buy.”

“Impressive. Very nice.” 

“Thank you.” The Seeker preened.

Firmus sat across from Veers on a larger, plain grey chair. “Starscream has tried to teach me to crochet, but I just don’t have the fingers.”

“I can carve and so can Optimus.” Veers commented. “I offered to carve Optimus some furniture once, but he refused. I prefer to just whittle at a piece of wood anyway.”

"Firmus is a whiz in the kitchen," Starscream chimed in, cutting off whatever Firmus had been about to say.

“He once made a three-course dinner out of a pound of sugar, some eggs, leftovers, and apples.”

"What on Coruscant did he make?" Veers asked, intrigued.

“Starscream is exaggerating. Those leftovers included enough greens to make a salad, which was the first course, and almost a whole chicken. I picked it, mixed it with some frozen vegetables and leftover rice, and stir-fryed the whole thing. Then the eggs and apples were enough to make baked Apple Snow.”

"Stir fry sounds delicious. I'm not much a cook myself. I can grill something, but nothing really more than that unless I can microwave it."

“That’s not true. You can make soup from a can too.” Optimus cheekily pointed out.

"Yes that, too. Thank you, jerk." "You're welcome, mud crawler." Firmus and Starscream smiled.

“This coffee is delicious. What blend is it?” Veers questioned.

"It's a taste of home. Axxillian Roasted Chestnut blend."

“Optimus, make a note of that. It’s delicious.”

“I already have.” Optimus nodded, inputting it into his tiny datapad. 

"Well, perhaps sometime you could join us for dinner. I occasionally order ingredients from the kitchen. It won't be anything big.”

“That sounds wonderful. You must allow us to bring dessert.” Veers chuckled. “Another of my triumphs: The Cookie Crumb Torte.”

Firmus smiled. "Sounds delicious." "Tomorrow evening?" Starscream chirped.

“Why not?” Optimus agreed, looking up at Veers.

“I don’t have any plans beside sitting in my chair and whittle. If you don’t mind it, I suppose I can do just the same here, and have company besides.”

"I don't mind. Lord Vader usually meditates in the evening so we train throughout the day." Veers smiled. He rather liked the small Captain. "All right. Thank you for the coffee." "You're welcome." Once they had started back to their own quarters he looked at Optimus. "All right, out with it. I know you're just dying to say something."

“Who me?” Optimus blinked innocently. After a moment, he gave it up. “They’re both nice. Very nice. And Starscream is a good housemech. That’s all I was thinking of.”

“Like the little Seeker do you?”

“And I like Firmus.” Optimus agreed. “I think you do too.”

“It’s more complicated than that, Optimus. He’s in the Navy, I’m just an Army mud-crawler.”

“So? You two wouldn’t be the first, you know that, Max.”

“It isn’t the time, Optimus. We’re in the middle of a war.” Veers sighed. “How much do you ‘like’ Starscream?”

"I like him a lot, Max. Besides, who knows when the war will be over. If you keep putting it off one day it will be too late."

“Yeah, but do you like him in the ‘tumble through the hay together a few times’ or the ‘pick out the wedding colors’ way?”

"More towards the second but obviously not there yet. I'm not a mech who likes flings. You know that, just like you're not fond of them."

“I know. We both jump in headfirst and damn the horses.” Veers sighed. “If we do this, and we fall… Optimus, I hate to let fear be my motivator, but you know how long people close to Vader last.”

"You don't have to rush it, Max. Besides, how close is he really to Vader?" "I suppose. He's never really 'cared' about anyone that I'm aware."

Optimus shuddered. “I can’t imagine that.”

“What, Vader caring about anyone? Yeah, I can’t either.” They reached their room and disappeared inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening they arrived at the scheduled time. Starscream let them in. The quarters smelled and sounds of sizzling chicken and vegetables.

Starscream had polished and was wearing a magnetic strip of beaded fringe on his wings. "Firmus is in the kitchenette. There's wine, if you care to have some. It's a beautiful Pinot Grigio.”

“Sounds lovely," Veers said. He and Optimus both accepted some. The convoy soon make discreet gestures to his Companion.

Starscream had served them the wine in matching goblets carved out of a beautiful, clear crystal with a prismatic effect. Veers nodded and stood up. He went to the door of the kitchenette and leaned on the door. "Hello, Firmus."

He looked over as he stirred the food. "Evening, Max," he said, smiling.

“This is very good wine. What brand is it?”

“The bottle is over there. Starscream insists on decanting any and all wines we serve or consume.” Firmus pointed with a spoon. “Would you believe the little brat has what amounts to a wine cellar hidden in his Sea Chest?”

Max chuckled. "Somehow I can believe it." He examined the bottle. "Something on your mind?" "You're using-" "No, I'm just good at reading people, even without the Force."

“It’s been a long day.” Max sighed. “I haven’t seen a bottle of Nubian wine in a while.”

“We passed by the planet about eight months back, Stars must have picked it up there.” Firmus explained.

Starscream flew out past Max carrying a dish of pickles.

“He and Optimus seem to be getting along very well.”

“Starscream likes convoys. Don’t tell him I told you.” Firmus chuckled. “His Creator was a shuttlemech, so it might be because of that.”

"Ah, I see." The Captain frowned a little. "I think he's ready for a mate. Most of my brothers and sisters have married now and had children. Whole pile of nieces and nephews back Axxilia. I think us being... unattached... is starting to get to him.”

Max’s heart skipped. “Well, a handsome career Navy officer like you? I’m sure there’s a lovely lady waiting for you in some space port around here with a handsome, strapping convoy mech to boot.”

Firmus blushed. “I’m not much for the fair ladies admittedly.”

Veers raised his eyebrows. “Well, I am. Sometimes. I bat for both teams when there’s a spare spot to fill.”

"I prefer men." A small smiled played about the Captain's lips. "Tall, strong, handsome." He glanced at Max briefly. "I'm a sucker for hazel eyes."

Veers blushed slightly. “I like my men smaller than I am, and with the ability to keep quiet. I’m a private person. I also like it when they can cook.”

“Keep quiet? Is that a be seen, but not heard?” Firmus teased.

“No, it’s gossip I don’t like. I like talking, I like music, I like things that can fill a room and make it feel alive. I can’t sleep without sound.”

“Gossip? I’m allergic.”

“Good, me too.” Veers smiled. “And I happen to know, Optimus likes Seekers. So do I, I think they’re adorable, their little wings fluttering… and they sing. We used to know a Seeker and his companion, the Seeker was always making music.” Force, was he babbling? He was!

"Star loves singing." He took the pan off the stove and turned it off. "Max, are you... nervous about something?"

“Optimus likes Starscream.” Veers blurted. “And I think he’s ready for one too. I mean, a mate. He’s social. You know how I whittle? Well, Optimus makes things. He just takes bits and pieces and makes things, you’d never believe it. He wants someone to make things for. Lots of someones. Little someones and a big someone and…” He bit his lip. “And I sound like a blibbering fool. Sorry, ignore me.”

“And you, Max? Are you… ready?”

Max looked at Firmus and felt sweat beginning to bead up in his collar. “Yes. I am. More than ready.”

The Captain smiled. "I am as well. Max, I... I do like you. Perhaps... perhaps it's meant to be... as it is with Optimus and Starscream. I... I believe it is."

Max looked away. “Come on, let’s eat and stop standing around like blushing teenagers.” There was a smile on his face.

Firmus chuckled and headed for the table with the stir fry. He kissed the General's cheek as he passed.

Max smirked and went back into the living room. “Op-“ He grinned and shook his head, leaning against the wall. The two mechs were cuddled together on another of Starscream’s pieces of furniture, looking at a datapad and talking. “Hey, you two. We’re going to eat.”

They jumped apart. "Uh..." "Relax, guys. Max and I are going to give relationships a try ourselves," Firmus said as he put the food on the table. He bent and kissed Starscream's helm. "I love you, brat.”

“I love you too.” The smug Seeker stepped down onto the table. There was a beautiful dining room table, perfectly miniaturized, and a crocheted tablecloth on it. The china all matched, as did the crystal and silver. Optimus beat the Seeker there and pulled out his chair for him.

His wings waggled happily as he sat down. "Thank you, Optimus." "You're welcome."

Veers took his own chair. “This is beautiful, Firmus.”

“Thank you, Max, let’s eat.”


	5. Optimus Vs Galvatron

Over the next few weeks, both couples grew closer. Firmus and Max were careful not to let it affect their duties. One day Max was off-duty and was going to see Firmus. Starscream told him he was training with Vader, so he headed for the Dark Lord's training rooms. He was permitted in and nearly had a heartattack. They were fighting! His little captain executed a back flip, avoiding the deadly, crimson blade that swung towards his stomach.

Veers stared for a long moment. Then, as was his usual modus operandi, he ran straight for the fire.

Piett had jumped again, but saw Max out of the corner of his eye and misjudged. His foot caught on Vader’s shoulder and he flipped over, pulling his knee and faceplanting.

Veers yelled something that sounded entirely insane and wild as he pulled Firmus out of the way, aiming for the doors to the training room.

The doors didn’t open and Vader was closing in.

Going for a weapon was suicide. Veers hand went to his comm clip. “Optimus. Dash 43-92. Take Starscream.” With that, he had done all he could do. He put a hand on his piece and stood to face Vader.

“General… Where do you think you are running with my brother?”

“I’m- What?”

Vader looked down at Piett. "You did not tell him?" "What? Did you want me to just randomly blurt out to him at dinner, "By the way, our boss, who has a habit of strangling officers, is my older brother. How about a dessert now"?"

Veers said something incredibly intelligent. “Huh?” 

"Max." He looked down at Firmus. "He's my brother. We have the same mother. I never met him until I came aboard the Executor, and I never knew my biological mother either. I wanted to tell you, but... I didn't know how. I didn't want it to change things between us.”

After a few minutes to process, he sighed. “It doesn’t change anything. I promise. I still love you.” He cast a glance at Vader. “I can’t see Galvatron and Starscream being brothers, though.”

Vader’s communicator twittered.

He answered it. “Yes?”

“Lord Vader, an escape pod has launched from the Executor under General Veers’s command codes. Was this authorized?”

“Max, what did you do?”

"See it safely returned. Two Companions are aboard." 

"Yes, my Lord."

Veers side and scratched his head. “I may have given Optimus my command codes to use in case of an emergency. 43-92 means that I am about to be executed by Lord Vader and he is to immediately leave the ship, with anything he holds dear. It has always been my desire that, if I fell, he should have a chance to live.” He looked down at Firmus. “I… Well, I thought we were both about to die.”

“Oh, Max, I wasn't in any danger. I promise we were just sparing, training."

“I don’t always think when I’m surprised.” Max muttered, tugging his hat down further into place.

A medteam arrived, and Piett was lifted onto the stretcher. "Come on, Max," he said, taking the General's hand. He followed them to the medbay where Firmus' knee was treated and wrapped up just as Optimus and Starscream came in. The Seeker immediately spotted the injury.

“What happened?” He flew to Firmus’s side at once and snuggled into his neck. “Optimus told me to come with him… That you… That you…”

The convoy sat on Veers’s shoulder and hunched over slightly, embarrassed and relieved.

“It’s fine, Star. Max panicked when he walked in on us sparring." "Your knee?" "I misjudged a jump when I saw Maz and caught myself on Vader's shoulder instead of going over him.”

Starscream fluffed out his plating to make himself look bigger and glared up at Vader. He fussed over Firmus’s hair and then settled in the crook of his neck, purring and growling at the same time.

Max sighed. “I’m sorry, Firmus.” He reached for his love’s hand.

Starscream hissed at him.

"Star, it's okay," Firmus said, taking the General's hand. He used his other hand to sooth the angry Seeker.

“No! It’s not okay!” Starscream shrilled suddenly. “It’s not okay because I just went through the nine circles of hell and back! I was dragged out of my sunspot, told to come with someone if I wanted to live, loaded into a cold escape pod, and launched into space where I have spent the worst time of my life, waiting to feel you disappear! And it may have been five minutes, but it felt like an hour!” He curled in on himself, plating flattening to his frame. “And then I was taken out of it and I thought I was going to die and Galvatron was going to tear me to pieces, and…” He broke down in tears.

“Galvatron?" Firmus tone was sharp, angry. "What happened with Galvatron?"

“If Vader had killed you, Galvatron would have gotten us, Firmus.” Optimus explained. He crept closer to the Seeker, reaching out to touch him. Starscream turned and snapped, growling. No touching allowed.

He backed away again. Firmus kissed Starscream repeatedly, nuzzling him. "Shh, Star. I'm here. You know he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose.”

Starscream’s frame trembled and he pressed further into Firmus, sobbing.

Firmus pressed love across the bond, trying to soothe his beloved companion.

Starscream quivered and cried himself to sleep. Firmus covered him with a hand while Max and Optimus looked on. The convoy was leaning into Max as well, clearly feeling bad.

“Max.”

Veers looked cautiously at Firmus. “Firmus.”

"If I was ever in danger Starscream would know. He would sense it over our bond. Please, trust me, and make sure you know for sure before you do something like this again."

“Yes, sir.” Max fiddled with his hat, which was held in the crook of his arm.

“It wasn’t a picnic for me either.” Optimus muttered, defending his Companion. “And you didn’t tell us they were your brothers. We’d never have guessed.”

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. It's not the easiest thing to say. Star wasn't with me when Vader told me. Telling him was hard, I couldn't imagine telling you."

“Well, you should have!” Optimus shouted, uncharacteristically loud. “And I’m not sorry! I thought you were both about to be killed! I was scared too! Everything Starscream said, I lived through it too!”

"You think this is easy for me, Optimus?! Every time, ever damn time, he KILLS someone I FEEL it! I feel every bit of cold, murderous power that he uses to hurt people. Every day I wake up and know that this man, this... murderer, is not only my commander but my brother. I have to live with feeling the darkness that holds him because it reaches for me! It terrifies me!"

“Everyone stop!” Veers shouted. Then, in a quieter tone. “This is a medical facility. There are soldiers, wounded soldiers, trying to recuperate here. We need to keep it down. Firmus, I’m sorry that Starscream was hurt, but I agree with Optimus. With the information we had, we acted in the only way we could.”

"I know, Max, and I'm sorry. I wanted so badly to tell you, but I was afraid. He still scares me sometimes. I keep seeing all these different sides of him, and I don’t know what sides are real and what ones he;s created to scare people or protect himself. The Darkside reaches for me when he uses it, and I'm terrified…. That one day I’ll become trapped in it.”

Max kissed his forehead. “I understand. We still love you, but I think we all need some space right now. Maybe you should follow Starscream’s example.”

Firmus closed his eyes. "I'm-" Veers cut him off with a gentle kiss. "Stop apologizing. Just let us wrap our minds around this. I promise, Firm, this doesn't change how I feel about you.”

“Thank you, Max. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Veers turned and left the private room, dimming the lights as he went.

He sighed. “I need a drink. You?”

“Several. All of them strong.” Optimus replied.

They were stopped by Vader, who pulled them into an empty conference room. Veers stood at attention. "My Lord?"

Galvatron leered at Optimus, chuckling. He clicked in binary. “Do I scare you, little convoy?”

Optimus growled back wordlessly. "Let me make this very clear, General." Vader loomed over the General. "If you hurt my brother, strangulation would be a mercy compared to what I would actually do to you."

“Crystal, Lord Vader.” Veers kept a firm lip while Galvatron mocked his companion. 

Vader reached up and flicked Galvatron rather hard. "Good." He looked at Optimus. "The same goes for you."

“Agreed. Lord Vader, may I have a moment with Galvatron?” Optimus was growling openly at the purple mech.

“Leave him alive and threats don’t work on him.”

The convoy slid down Max’s sleeve and onto the table. Galvatron easily followed suit. Max, sensing he was unwelcome and not wanting to be a voyeur, left with Vader. Questions burned in his mind.

Questions of now who were Firmus' biological parents? How had Vader discovered their relationship? How close were they? Would Veers and Optimus be safe from Vader because of their attachment to Piett?

Suddenly, his curiosity bypassed his common sense and a question left his mouth. “Why do you let that thing run about freely?”

“He is my Companion.”

“He’s unstable, My Lord.”

“He wasn’t always.”

Was his common sense sleeping or was he still in shock? “What happened?”

Vader gestured to his suit. “We were both… damaged. He was never the same.”

“I’m sorry.”

“…Do not blame, Firmus, General. Our relation was a shock to him, and with my... reputation... I do not think he can be faulted for hesitating to tell you."

Max was quiet for a long moment. “Firmus has a passle of family on Axxillian. Always someone to back him up, to be there for him. Optimus and I… we’ve only ever been able to rely on each other. If he had told me sooner, I wouldn’t be in this position. I wouldn’t put my Companion or myself in that kind of danger.” He sighed. “Force help us, but we’re in too deep to back out now.”

“Do you love him?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have rushed you down, my Lord.”

“Then treasure it. Losing that kind of love… you never recover.”

Max cast a sideways glance at the Dark Lord and nodded. “I know.”

They fell into silence, until, swearing his common sense was still on vacation, Max asked, "Who were your parents?" "Firmus and I only share the same mother. We are half brothers, and I never knew my father. I knew his, however. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He died during the Blockade of Naboo."

“Qui-Gonn Jinn… I’ve heard the name. Who was his Companion?”

“Skyfire, Starscream’s Creator.”

“And… What about your Mother?”

"Her Companion was a Seeker called Nightwing. She died just before the start of the Clone Wars."

And, because he clearly had a death wish. “What about your Mother?”

Vader paused longer than he had before. Then, a shock. “A slave on Tatooine.”

“A slave?” Veers stopped moving in surprise.

"I suspect she gave Firmus up to spare him that life. Lady Piett had been a friend of hers before she was kidnapped and sold, or so the lady told Firmus."

“… Why didn’t Lady Piett take her as well?”

"On Tatooine slaves have a chip somewhere inside them designed to explode should they attempt to escape."

“… I don’t like slavery. I understand it’s a reality of the world. I know the Empire uses it. That doesn’t mean I like it.”

Suddenly, the dots connected, or some did anyway. Vader, DARTH VADER, had been a slave.

He reeled suddenly and shook himself. “I’m sorry.”

Vader said nothing, and Veers knew it best to let the conversation end there. Firmus, his sweet little Captain, son of a slave and a Jedi, neither of whom he'd ever actually gotten to meet.


	6. First Time

Veers was sipping at a glass of brandy when Optimus caught up. He was limping slightly and battered, battle scars on his chassis and a crack in one windshield. A tire was flat. 

"Oh, Optimus." He gently picked him up and got his tools to repair his Companion. "How was your thinking?" Optimus asked as Veers began gently repairing him. "Firmus's mother and Starscream's Carrier.... they were slaves, Op."

Optimus froze in his hands and stared up at him. There were times when the Companions seemed like children to Firmus, always a little bit of innocence left for them to lose. “Were they…?”

“No, they were given up to Lady Piett.” Veers assured him, patching the tire as he winced. “As babies it seems. Their fathers died before they were born.”

Optimus snuggled down into Veers arms when he finished putting the convoy’s ankle back into place. “We were lucky, Max.”

“Yeah, guess we were. Force help me, Op, but I love him. I’d give him the galaxy if I could. I’d try if he asked.”

Optimus muttered something that sounded like agreement and cuddled closer. They sat in that chair, thinking and sometimes sipping brandy, for most of the night. 

The next morning Piett was allowed to return to his quarters, but he had to rest his leg so no training or long period of standing.

Fortunately, it would only be for one day. He was responding well to the bacta treatments. Veers came to help out that evening. For once, they weren't greeted with wine and hospitality by a cheerful Seeker.

Starscream hissed and scuttled away to Firmus' desk chair. Firmus was sitting in bed and smiled, motioning for Veers to sit with him.

“Sorry about Starscream. He’s still upset over yesterday.”

"I understand. Firmus,.... Vader told me about your parents." "He did. He doesn't like to talk about Mother much.”

“No, and I understand why. I’m so sorry. For both of you.”

Optimus climbed down his arm and made for the desk chair. Starscream hopped away, climbing up onto the sun lamp that made his sunspot on the couch below it. Optimus followed determinedly.

“It’s not your fault.” Firmus sighed. “Just like this knee isn’t. I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

"I can understand why you didn't. I'd be afraid, too." He cupped Firmus' cheek. "I love you, Firmus. If you asked me for the galaxy I'd march on the palace in a heartbeat."

“I have all I want, right here, Max.” Firmus squeezed his hand.

"I just want to be with you, be loved by you. One day I hope we can marry, perhaps have children, but for now your love is enough." "You mean you can-" He blushed. "I'm not totally obvious, but I have the... equipment."

“Oh.” Max blushed. “I guess I should have known. Starscream is a Seeker. They’re all Carrier Mechs.”

Firmus nodded slightly. “You’d be surprised how few pick up on that. Does it… bother you, Max?”

“No. No, it doesn’t. It does make me wonder about your heritage, but I don’t mind alien blood.”

“I’m human, you aft. It does happen in humans, it’s just rare.”

“Sorry.” Veers shrugged. “I guess I wasn’t thinking, again.”

“Max.” “Hmm?” “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Right.” Max bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Firmus’s lips. Behind them, something fell onto the carpet as the two mechs chased about the living room, playing an uneven game of keep-away. Max rolled his eyes and shut the door. He returned to Firmus and pressed another kiss to his lips.

The Captain melted against him, parting his lips, allowing him access.

Max climbed a little further onto the bed, pressing the kiss a little more firmly.

Piett finally broke for air. His beautiful, brown eyes were dilated, his face was flushed, and he was panting. "Max..."

“I love you.” Veers murmured. 

“I love you too… I want you to be my first… my only.”

Veers nodded. “I want you to be my last.” He kissed the Captain’s jaw. “You don’t have anything, do you?”

Firmus blushed. “No. There wasn’t a need.”

“Then I’ll just have to introduce you to something you’ll find interesting… and save the rest for later.” He purred into Firmus’s ear.

He shivered and settled down, pulling Max more firmly into the bed. 

Max kissed his neck and then his collarbone, beginning to unbutton Firmus’s shirt.

The smaller man reached for him, copying him. His shirt off Firmus closed his bond with Starscream and Vader as Max began to undo his pants.

Max drew back his shirt, revealing smooth pectorals. He lavished attention on the bust in front of him. Kissing each, he ran his tongue along Firmus’s nipple line.

He had just reached Firmus’s pants and was nuzzling at the firm bulge there when Starscream and Optimus burst in, the convoy still chasing the Seeker. Starscream got a second look at what Firmus and Max were doing before he was tumbled under the bed by the frustrated convoy, Optimus finally catching his prize. 

For a moment, they paused as hissing and binary chatter came up from underneath it. Then, while Firmus was distracted, Max undid his pants and went for the prize.

He got a wonderful gasped that broke into a moan. A few more licks then Max pulled back and looked down at the smaller man.

Firmus was flushed and gasping. He was leaking slightly already. Clearly, not a masturbator. Veers smiled, almost predatory and ducked back down.

This time he ran his tongue up the slit on his perineum. Firmus gave a strangled moan. Had he never touched himself here?

He was delicious and the slit was parted by the swollen, wet lips inside.

Beneath the bed, the Companions were feeling echoes of their partners’ interface. Optimus was lying between the Seeker’s legs, sucking on his anterior node like it was a piece of hard candy. Starscream’s servos were on his helm and he was letting out a constant stream of filthy curses in binary.

Optimus pulled back. “If you’re not going to say anything nice, I might have to put that mouth of yours to better use.”

The Seeker yanked him into a kiss. A cry above as Max found and latched onto Firmus's clitous, slowly driving him up the wall with pleasure.

Firmus squirmed and gasped. “Max! Ah, it’s so much! Ah, Max!”

He came hard and Max went at him like a man dying of thirst, prolonging his orgasm.

When he was done and coming down from his high, Max purred in his ear, nuzzling him.

“Oh, Max.” He panted breathlessly.

Max smirked. “I’m good, amn’t I?”

Starscream screamed around Optimus’s spike as the convoy reached the nodes ringing the inside of his valve with two digits while his lipplates lavished nipping kisses on his labia and anterior node. 

He slid his hand down to cup PIett's backside. "Think you can go another round, Firm?"

Firmus looked into his hazel eyes. “Yes.” He whispered.

Max kissed him and gently slicked his fingers with Piett's own slick. He eased a finger into the smaller man.

Optimus laid Starscream on a scarf, carefully folded and tucked away beneath the bed.

Max worked his own pants off as he slowly worked Firmus open around his fingers.

The Axxillian cursed when the General found his prostate and began rubbing it.

“Are you sure this will work?” Starscream murmured to Optimus. “You’re… impressive.”

Optimus kissed him. “If you’re nervous, we don’t have to. It’s okay.”

Firmus looked into Max’s eyes. “I think I’m ready.”

Veers gently settled over him and pushed in slowly.

Starscream mewled in mixed discomfort and pleasure, servos clutching Optimus’s shoulder kibble. 

Veers kissed Firmus gently and rocked his hips a fraction of an inch.

Firmus arched against him, gasping into the kiss. 

“Star, do we need to stop?”

“Don’t you dare!” Starscream’s optics flashed a brilliant scarlet and his thighs came up, locking Optimus to him and pulling the convoy the final inch.

“Max, please. Move.”

Veers was only too happy to oblige, working up to full thrusts.

Optimus kissed Starscream as one servo tormented his wings, pinching the tips and stroking the flat.

The chorus of moans and cries grew up until it reached a crescendo and dissolved into panting.

When Max could think again, he reached under the bed and gently scooped up the two Companions, laying them on the pillow beside the humans. Starscream was almost asleep, as was Firmus. Max kissed his love’s forehead and Optimus stroked Starscream’s sides gently. The Seeker’s wings fluttered and twitched in pleasure.


	7. Proposal

As they found their stride as lovers Veers began to consider marriage. He wondered if he should wait, but he feared putting it off too much.

Starscream still gave Galvatron plenty of space, but the insane mech no longer made any physical moves to hurt him. Firmus didn’t want to leave them alone, but the other Companion no longer made himself an unbearable pest. Whatever Optimus had done to him, it had worked.

One day Max was training with some of the Army men, Starscream and Optimus watching when Starscream went still. Before they could ask an alarm blared. Something had happened inside the Executor! Then Max's blood ran cold as Starscream screamed out Firmus' name. He snatched the two up and ran for Vader's training room. Vader was there, almost finishing cutting through the thick doors that hadn't opened. Inside looked like a bomb had gone off. Under some debris he could see a hand. Firmus' hand.

Max began digging through the mess, excavating Firmus as quickly as possible. Starscream and Optimus joined in as well and pieces flew.

The debris was light and soon Firmus was uncovered. Vader was examining what appeared to be where the explosion had gone off. Firmus was bleeding, pieces of shrapnel stuck in him and bleeding from some debris striking him. He was unconscious.

Starscream sat on his chest and peeped and chittered to Firmus, batting at his face while Max helped the medics move him onto a gurney.

Galvatron arrived, and Vader scooped him up. Starscream turned with Max and Optimus to watch. The tank mech crooned in his disturbing voice and Vader stroked Galvatron's helm... then crushed the dark tank in his hands. The croon died away, almost as if he was saying good-bye.

A high scream split the room as Vader cupped the remains of his damaged Companion. Optimus stared at Galvatron’s still figure, unable to find where the sound was coming from on the dead Cybertronian. 

He looked over at his mate.

The Seeker’s face was split with sheer horror and his optics were locked on the lump of metal that had been his nemesis. His servos were pressed to his helm hard enough to leave dents and his wings were trembling.

"L-LOrd Vader, why?" Max choked. "Galvatron's the one who did this to Firmus. He was trying to kill Firmus.”

Max gasped. Vader continued. “I can’t simply lock him up. He has escaped every prison I have devised. This was the only way.”

Starscream’s scream continued impossibly as Optimus gripped him, lowering him to Max’s shoulder and rocking him.

“Star? Love?”

Starscream whimpered and clutched Optimus. His dentea were chattering.

"It's over now, Star. It's over," he soothed as Max followed the medteam taking Firmus.

Starscream pressed into him and refused to speak. Optimus slid them both down into Max’s pocket to keep him warm and held him for hours.

Once Firmus was settled in a private room after bacta treatment and bandages the Seeker freed himself to curl against his partner's neck where he could feel his pulse.

Max brought his latest chunk of wood and his whittling knife, just to have something to do. Optimus curled around his miserable little Seeker and the two kept their vigils. 

His mind wandered as he whittled. How close he'd come to losing Firmus today. Too close.

He wittled and watched until Firmus showed signs of stirring.

He wanted to ask Firmus to marry him and actually marry him, soon. He..." He stopped whittling when he had only a little piece of wood left and looked down. In his hand was a wooden engagement ring!

That sealed it. He gently leaned forwards, resting against the bed, ring clenched in his hand. He was exhausted and didn’t want to sleep until he had asked Firmus.

Firmus groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Max?" he croaked.

“Firmus?” Max lifted his head and looked up. “You’re all right!” He hugged the smaller man.

“Ow!” he let go “Sorry, babe." Firmus tried to wet his lips. "Water?"

“Small sips.” Veers warned, giving him a glass of water.

Firmus drank until the glass was empty. “…Star?”

“He’s right here on the table with Optimus. They’re sleeping.”

“What happened?”

“Galvatron tried to kill you.”

“He… really?”

“Really.”

Firmus reached out across his bond with Vader, questioning and hesitant.

*Later, little brother. Rest for now.* He turned back to Max, who still looked a little worried. "Max, what's wrong?"

“I could have lost you today.” Max whispered. 

Firmus reached out and stroked his cheek. "It was close, Firm, too close."

“I know.” Firmus murmured.

He leaned down and kissed him gently. "Firmus, I want this between us to be offical, to be... forever." "Max?"

“Firmus, will you marry me?" Max showed him the wooden ring.

His beautiful, chocolate brown eyes widened. “Max, I- Yes! Yes, of course, I will.”

“Shouldn’t you two talk to us first.” Starscream commented from the table. His voice was soft and hoarse and his optics were tired and hollow.

Firmus smiled. "You have an objection? Considering you two seem as... eager... as us I didn't think you'd mind."

“I never could refuse you anything, Firmus.” The Seeker blinked slowly. “Of course, I don’t object.”

Optimus pressed a kiss to the Seeker’s helm. “Neither do I.”

Max kissed his little Captain tenderly, chuckling when the wooden ring actually fit. "Don't worry, hon, I'll get you a real one."

“I’m not worried.” Firmus looked over at Starscream, who had curled up into Optimus’s abdomen and appeared to be back in recharge. “Okay, I’m a little worried, but not about that.”

"Firmus,.... Vader killed Galvatron." "What?!"

Max sighed and made a crushing movement with his hands. 

"And Star saw it?" "Yeah he did." Firmus gently scooped the Seeker up. He woke and chirped as he was gently cuddled and kissed by his partner.

Starscream nuzzled back and his wings gave little flutters. He pressed close to his Companion and softly shut his optics. Seekers were certainly strange and sensitive creatures. Sometimes, they seemed to resemble cats, sometimes they were obviously patterned after birds.

"I love you, Little Comet. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Starscream sighed and cuddled Firmus. “I’m not going to be all right for a few days at least, Firmus. I’m happy for you, really.”

"Take your time. We'll get through this."


	8. Grief for an Enemy

The bacta treatments soon had Firmus well again. Max had him moved into his own quarters, larger than Firmus' captain quarters. Vader kept to himself during this time and was thus unaware of the engagement until Firmus approached his brother to ask for leave.

Starscream was on his shoulder. The Seeker had insisted on coming and was holding a folded, lace tablecloth to his cockpit. Firmus could feel his wings shivering.

Vader spotted the ring when they came in. "Firmus? What is this?"

His brother grinned. “Max asked me to marry him.”

Vader was still for a moment. “I am glad, little brother. You will be very happy together.”

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask for leave to train and recover from recent... events."

“Of course, take as long as you need.” Vader agreed and looked at Starscream. “I am sorry, little one.”

Starscream swallowed. “It’s not your fault, Lord Vader. Where… where is he?”

Vader pointed to a small box wrapped with leather.

Starscream landed on the table beside it and laid out the tablecloth over it. Firmus recognized it, one of Starscream’s hand-made ones. A favorite. The Seeker huddled beside the box for a few moments and flew back to Firmus. He seemed lighter in spark.

He kissed the Seeker's helm. After a moment Starscream flew to Vader and nuzzled his mask for a moment.

Vader stroked his wings. “He would appreciate it. Thank you.”

Starscream nodded and returned to Firmus. 

Veers returned to find Firmus packing. “Where are you going, Firmus?”

“Starscream and I are taking leave to continue training.” Firmus explained. 

“And I can’t come.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, I’m sorry, Max.”

He pulled the smaller man close. “How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks at the most.” Firmus sighed. “I know. It’s a long time to be away.”

Max kissed him and began to undress him. Firmus started towards the bed but the General picked him up, resting him against the wall. The Captain mewled softly, and he grinned. "Like being manhandled, hmm?"

“Ask me no questions.” Firmus teased.

Optimus and Starscream watched. The convoy nuzzled the Seeker’s helm. “Are you in the mood?”

“I would hate to get you riled up and disappoint, Optimus.”

"You could never disappoint." A pleasured cry as Max pushed up into Firmus. Starscream smiled, but they took different positions as Star so far loved having Optimus use his mouth and fingers the most, especially since it meant he could pleasure the convoy with his mouth as well. "Harder, Max!"

Veers was never one to disappoint either. He held Firmus up against the wall and rocked his hips forwards and back hard enough to slam Firmus’s hips into the wall each time.

“Close! Ah, Max!”

Veers flashed him a wicked grin and pinned him to the wall with his body, reducing his thrusts to a slow grind.

“Max! Oh, Force!”

Veers kissed his ear, cooing to Firmus.

“Max, please. Ngh. I need to come, please.”

Veers pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back in to the hilt.

Piett let out a howl, arching against the General. He did it again and again, and the Captain came with a pleasured scream.

Four-way aftershocks shivered across their bonds and the two couples collapsed against each other. Optimus picked the limp Seeker up and turned him around to press a kiss to his silver-spattered lipplates.

Veers slid to the floor, Piett in his lap, rubbing the smaller man's back. "Can't wait, baby, to have you as my husband," he panted.

“I can’t either.” Firmus kissed him gently. “I love you.”

"Promise me you'll do your best to stay safe while you're gone, Firm." He snuggled down into the General. "I promise, Max."

All four curled up in bed and rested beside each other.

"What kind of wedding do you want, Firmus? Big, small, private?" he asked, running his hands down the Captain's sides as he gathered them both up into bed.

“I think some combination of both. All the trimmings, but on a small scale. It would have to be small, if my brother attends.”

"True. I wouldn't mind something small." Firmus snuggled into him. "Well talk about it when I get back."

 

“I have some leave as well.” Veers commented. “We could meet somewhere nice and talk about it.”

"All right, where?" "Why don't you com me when you're done, and we'll work it out?" Firmus nodded and tucked his head against the General. "Good night, Max."

“Good night, Firmus. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Starscream and Optimus exchanged a similar, sleepy greeting with each other and their Companions. All four curled up and went to sleep.


	9. Skyfire and Qui-Gon

Dagobah was as miserable as they remembered, and Yoda was waiting outside his hut as Firmus landed the shuttle. He smiled up at the Captain as he approached.

“Much happiness you carry. The cause, plain I think, hmm?”

He pointed his cane at the ring, and Firmus chuckled. "Max whittled this for me. He makes me very happy, Master."

Yoda chuckled. “Happiness, not of the Dark is. Yourself, enjoy.” He turned to Starscream. “Your house, united is not. Carry grief and guilt, does Starscream. The cause, I wonder what?”

"Galvatron... tried to kill me, Master, to hurt Starscream. Vader... killed him, and Star saw it happen," he said, rubbing his Companion's wings.

“Violence, not always evil is. Starscream does not believe this, Hmm?”

“Yes, I believe it, Master.” Starscream murmured. “In certain cases, ending a life is the only way to save others.”

“Then guilt, why do you carry?”

“He was my brother, and when he died… I was relieved, Master. I was, for a few moments, even happy.”

"Ashamed you should not be, when ended a threat has been. That feel grief you do speaks well of you. Gentle you are, Starscream, be ashamed you should not. Know I do these feelings. Count Dooku my apprentice was. Relieved I felt when died he did, but sad too.”

Starscream nodded. “Thank you, Master.”

"Inside come. Eat then train. Come come, Padawans."

Starscream perched in his favorite ladle, rocking back and forth as Yoda bustled about. The ancient Jedi Master had made a bowl and spoon for him during the time they had been away and he was marveling at the craftsmanship.

The soup was warm and hearty, though a bit bland, not that Firmus and Starscream complained.

Starscream made a note to bring Yoda some salt when they came next. Why he hadn’t thought of it this time was beyond the little Seeker.

“Master, has anyone else come looking for you?” Firmus questioned.

"No. Spirits my visitors are. Know I am here only they do. Safe here I am, since the fall." "You've been here that long?" Starscream asked. Yoda nodded. "Yes." He flew to Peitt and curled into his neck, unable to fathom being alone so long. The ancient Master smiled. "Strong your bond is. Seen one so strong, I have not since your fathers.”

“Thank you, Master. I only ask because I have run across another Skywalker. One I believe to be Anakin’s son.” Firmus explained.

Yoda's ears perked a bit. "Luke." "You know him?" "There I was when born he was. Instructed Master Kenobi to watch over him I did."

“But Master Kenobi was killed… By Darth Vader.” Firmus pressed a hand to his mouth.

“Yes. Escape his father Luke did, sacrifice did Obi-Wan make. As your father did for him."

Starscream perked in his ladle. “Then Luke is without a teacher. We should find him and help him.”

"Guide him the Force does. To me he shall come, in time. If to Vader now he goes... twisted he will become."

Starscream sighed, resting back in the ladle and muttered something about family and wishing they all had a midi-chlorian count of two.

Yoda chuckled. "Come. Training we shall begin." They followed him outside to the edge the lake. "Cross it you must, Firmus." The Captain blanched and stepped back. "Hmm? Fear it you do?" "Master, I can't." Starscream crooned to his Companion. "He almost drowned when we were young, Master Yoda. He's been afraid of water since."

“To conquer fear, the Light is. Light shine on your fears, and fears no longer will they be.”

“But I can’t swim.”

“Oh, cross I said, not swim.”

“Cross without swimming?” Firmus examined the lake. It was too deep to wade across.

He looked around helplessly then realized there were thick branches and vines over the water. Gathering the Force he leaped up, catching the branch above him and pulled himself up. He carefully inched along it towards the next branch. His heart was racing at the ground below became the lake.

Starscream fluttered beside him. “It’s okay, Firmus. One foot at a time.”

He was sweating as jumped to the next branch, falling onto it and wrapping his arms and legs around it like a panicked cat.

Starscream steadied him. The delicate jet could lift him, he reminded himself, and he began scooting along the branch again.

Of course Starscream couldn't hold him forever. He used the trunk to pull himself up and slid around to the next branch. Now he had an open space for the next branch that was thick enough to hold him with some vines between him and his goal.

He took a deep breath and leapt.

His hand closed around a vine, and he began to swing forward towards the branch. His forward moment suddenly upended him, and he started to fall as the vine broke.

Starscream grabbed his uniform and heaved, but it wasn’t enough to reverse gravity. He fell down into the freezing cold, deep, lake.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming, even as the water closed over his head. Starscream shrieked overhead, clutching two fistfuls of his Companion's undershirt that had ripped. Then Firmus seemed to explode back out of the water, almost like he was thrown or pulled, and landed safely on the bank beside Yoda, who lowered his clawed had.

Starscream was shrilling and came screaming to Firmus’s side. He buried himself in his Companion’s shirt and looked up with pleading optics at Yoda. Not again.

Firmus coughed and heaved a few times before curling into himself, shaking,.... crying.

Starscream curled into his neck, peeping and patting his chin and cheeks, trying to comfort his frightened Companion and miserably chirping.

Yoda approached, and the tiny Seeker flared his wings. "I won't let you make him do that again," he hissed.

“Fear, the root of the Dark is. To conquer Fears, one must conquer themselves.” He set a soothing hand on Firmus’s side. “Brave, you are. Your enemy, I am not.”

"Rest now. We will train tomorrow." Firmus and Starscream retreated to their shuttle, but Starscream came back to speak with Yoda only to freeze at the blushish, semi-transparent figure of a tall man with long hair and a Shuttle mech on his shoulder. "Do not be so quick, Master. Remember, Firmus was not raised like the Younglings. He requires more patience and a helping hand. His fear is deeply rooted and understandable. Perhaps he can overcome it another way." The Shuttle suddenly looked at the Seeker.

Starscream froze and found himself huddling unconsciously. Somewhere in his spark, he knew this mech.

The man looked and smiled. "Hello, Starscream. Go on, Skyfire." That name. This... they... they were Qui-Gon Jinn and Skyfire. His and Firmus' fathers.

Skyfire seemed to float more than fly as he came close to Starscream. He was small, for a shuttle, which meant that he towered over the tiny Seeker. “Starscream, my child. I wish I was alive to see you.” He reached out and touched Starscream’s cheek with his cool fingers.

Star jumped a little, obviously not expecting to actually be touched by his Creator's ghost. "Creator," he whispered.

“In spirit at least.” Skyfire cooed to his child. “You must have so many questions, and there is so little time for answers.”

"Ask, little one, and I will do my best to answer, for sadly I cannot visit you in dreams as Qui-Gon can with Firmus."

Starscream was silent for a long moment. “I have so many things I want to know, Creator. Perhaps you shouldn’t wait for me to ask questions, and just tell me as much as you can… about you and Carrier. Please.”

"I met your Carrier when we followed young Anakin Skywalker to his home for shelter from a Tatooine sand storm over 30 years ago. He was a Seeker like you, painted midnight blue and dark purple with golden eyes. He was very sweet and very protective of both his Sparkling, little Megatron, and of young Anakin. I was smitten almost right away. When Qui-Gon revealed himself to be a Jedi, Nightwing seemed reluctant to start anything with me because we would be leaving, just as Shmi was reluctant with Qui-Gon at first."

“What changed their minds?”

"Well I don't know how Qui-Gon changed Shmi's mind, but Nightwing and I were talking the night before Anakin's pod race. He admitted to feeling a connection with me but didn't want to start anything because he didn't want to be hurt by me leaving with Qui-Gon. I felt the connection as well, and I told him I would keep in touch him, try to see him. I was not wholly bound by the Code like Qui-Gon, though Jedi Companions usually just followed it anyway. He came into my arms and kissed me. It was a night under the stars for us. It wasn't until morning that we discovered our Companions had a similar night. Qui and I had argued that night so our bond was closed."

“… I know you died soon after, but… how?”

"During the Battle of Naboo a young Sith Lord, Darth Maul, was dispatched to kill Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan engaged him while Ironhide, Obi-Wan's Companion, and I dealt with Shockwave, Maul's Companion. During the fight Maul fatally stabbed Qui-Gon. In my anger I left the fight with Shockwave and went for Maul. He crushed me under his boot."

Starscream’s spark throbbed. “Were you afraid? Did you think of us?”

“Had I known I Sparked Nightwing I would have, but no I wasn't afraid. I had done what any good Companion should, did everything I could to fight for my Companion."

Starscream was quiet. “I think of you both every day.” He admitted. “I always wanted to meet you. I never wanted to believe you were gone.”

"I watched you, little one. We both did, but Shmi holds no connection to the Force, so they cannot visit you and Firmus as Qui-Gon and I can. His connection holds sway over me. He told me he never stopped thinking about you, even after he gave you up."

Starscream’s optics leaked coolant slowly down his faceplates. “I love you, Creator. And Carrier too. I miss you both.”

"And we love you, don't ever forget that." Qui-Gon now approached, kneeling as if he was still flesh and blood to stroke the Seeker's wing with cool but gentle fingers.

Being touched by Firmus’s Father’s ghost woke something in Starscream and he snapped to. “Oh, no! Firmus, Firmus, get out here! Firmus! Hurry!”

Firmus came out of the shuttler. "Starscream, are you trying to.... wake the dead? Father?"

Qui-Gon waved gently, approaching his son. Skyfire soothed and cuddled his own child.

The Jedi embraced his son for a long moment. "You are never alone," he whispered before stepping back. Skyfire looked at him and nodded. "I must go, little one."

Starscream nodded, fat tears still streaming down his faceplates. “Good-bye.” He whispered.

The two faded away, leaving their sons alone with Yoda nearby.

Starscream flew to Firmus’s shoulder and buried himself in it, sobbing softly.

The Captain held him, crying himself a little. Training after this mostly focused on Piett learning to filter the Force through himself, specifically the Light and Dark.


	10. The Minister

The night before they would have to leave, Firmus was meditating beside the lake he had failed to cross. The ferns began moving softly as Starscream crept up on him, attempting to surprise him.

"Don't even think about it or you will be eating ship food for a month when we get back."

Starscream paused in the ferns, considering Firmus. Then, he came out. “What gave me away? I thought I was pretty silent then.”

His Companion turned to smile at him. "Maybe next time you won't try doing it while I'm immersed in the Force, Star. I could sense you."

“Hmph.” Starscream climbed his back and flopped on his shoulder. “Jerk.”

"I know, life is hard," he cooed, kissing the tiny helm.

“Why couldn’t I be the one with the Force?” Starscream grouched. “Then I could surprise you and you couldn’t surprise me.”

"I don't know, Little Comet. I'm sure next time, when I'm not meditating, you'll get me." He tickled a wing. "Come on, grumpy face. I love you." Star tried to squirm away, fighting not to smile. "I looooooove yooooou."

Firmus began baby-talking to the Seeker as he continued tickling him. “I wuv ju! Wuv, wuv, wuv. I wuv ju!”

He snorted and covered his mouth with his servos. "I wuv ju all my heawts."

Starscream finally burst out giggling and pushed him away. “I love you too. Okay, okay! I love you too!”

The Captain grinned kissed his helm. "I love you, Little Comet." "Love you, too, Coals."

Max had sent for them to meet him on a planet called Hibak. They would have a few days together to relax.

They arrived in the afternoon, ready to a change of scenery.

Max and Optimus were waiting in the space port. Starscream spotted them first and his wings fluttered.

Once they were pointed out, Firmus' feet carried them the rest of the way into their lovers' arms.

Optimus hugged Starscream and kissed him several times while Max whirled Firmus around. “Come on, Firmus. I have a cottage on the beach rented. You can hear the waves from the bedroom.”

Firmus' eyes popped open, and Starscream's wings rattled. "Beach?" the Captain squeaked.

“Yes! It’s beautiful, sand for miles and it’s all deserted since it’s the off-season. We can look for shells every morning!”

"I suppose, but Max,... I.... I don't... swim."

“I’ll teach you! It’s so shallow and the water is beautifully warm!” Max picked up Firmus’s bags. “Come on, Firmus. Let’s go get some dinner first.”

"Max, wait. I can't. I can't go in the water." Veers looked at him. "Firmus,... are you afraid of the water?" He nodded, head low.

“Oh.” Max blinked. “How afraid? Can you wade or is even the sound of waves bad?”

“I can’t have it past my knees.”

“Then we can at least go shell-hunting and walk along the jetty.” Max suggested. “And I want to have dinner and a drink with my fiancée before we go to our cabin to make love.”

Firmus shivered, and Max grinned, stealing a kiss. "Come on. Lets get some good food."

The restaurant was nice and open, airy. They were given a table on the patio.

They had placed their orders, all eating seafood, and then Max and Firmus went for drinks from the bar, though Piett split away to detour to the bathroom. This left Optimus and Starscream alone. The Seeker sighed and relaxed in his chair. "So much nicer here. No swamp."

“Swamp?” Optimus was asking.

“Excuse me.” A blonde woman with a camera around her neck spoke. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

When Firmus and Max came back from the bar, they saw a blonde woman sitting at their table, speaking to their Companions. 

Firmus froze. There was power in her, something dark, too. "Firm?"

Firmus shook Max off and walked over. “Who are you and what are you doing with our Companions?”

Starscream turned. “Be nice, Firmus. She’s a Unique. She was just asking to take our pictures.”

"She's more than that." He took the camera and deleted the images. "Kindly leave us to our business." Starscream's wings rattled. Distrust flowed from Firmus' end of their bond. Something wasn't right.

The blonde woman turned her head slowly. “I suppose the rumors that you are a kind man are exaggerated then, Firmus Piett. You should be more courteous to strangers.”

"I would if they didn't my insides freeze and my skin crawl."

“I can only imagine how you feel about Darth Vader then.” She turned back to Starscream. “As I was saying, I ‘Collect’ Companions. I have several albums of various Companions at home. I used to put a different picture on my desk everyday, to discourage those who would look askance for my stature.”

“Leave ours out of it.”

“With all due respect, Piett-and that is precious little- I asked Starscream, not you.”

He stepped between her and the Companions. "I asked you to leave us to our business.”

She stood gracefully. “My apologies, then. I seem to have done something to upset you. It was not my intention. Good day, Starscream, Optimus.”

“Have a nice day, Carnelian.” Starscream waved after her.

Once she was gone Firmus turned to the confused trio of General and Transformers. "Do not trust her. She was strong, the Force bent to her will, but it was warped and dark, more so even than Vader."

Starscream folded his arms. “She was nice and spoke to us as if we were people. Just because she uses the Dark, does that make her evil?”

“Star, this wasn't just dark. The Force warped around her. It felt... it felt diseased."

“That sounds like something you don’t understand, so naturally, you feared it. You might have asked her about it and she might have told you anything you wanted to know, but you jumped down her throat and didn’t even ask her her name.”

"Starscream, please. Something is not right about her, and I don't mean that because she's a Unique. You know I wouldn't do that since Anna's one."

Veers coughed. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. That was Carnelian, the Minister of Intelligence.”

Optimus snapped his digits. “I knew I knew her!”

“Some of my commandos worked with her against a Rebel Cell.”

"The Minister? Isn't she the Emperor's adopted daughter?" Piett asked.

“Yes, and she really does just collect pictures of Companions, Firmus. She already collected Optimus.”

"This could be bad, Max. Vader hasn't told the Emperor about me or my power, and now she knows I have the Force."

Starscream began walking an agitated circle. “Brilliant! You just had to barge in like that, offend one of the three most powerful people in the Galaxy, and now we’re all in for it!” His dentea began chattering.

"She doesn't get offended easy, Stars. She'll probably pay attention to Firmus for a bit, but I doubt she was offended."

Starscream hugged himself. “I still wish you had kept your nose out of it. All she wanted was a picture and a conversation with a Companion and now we might be in danger.”

"Calm down. IF she tells the Emperor he'll contact Vader. I've actually seen him talk his way out of a hairy situation with the Emperor before. He'll convince him that Firmus is useful and to let it be," Max assured him.

They sat down to their meal, but the mood was ruined. It returned slowly after they left the restaurant and took a taxi down to the cabin Max had rented and looked at the beautiful scenery about.

Starscream and Optimus began playing in the sand, and Max pulled Firmus inside.

The General pinned the Captain to the wall and kissed him deeply.

Firmus mewled and panted. He loved this, loved Max being so dominant and manhandling him so easily. He'd admit it... to himself anyway.

Max gripped his shirt and ripped it open, growling. “I missed you.”

"I missed you, too. Oh, Max, can't we just say screw a proper ceremony and have priest marry us?"

“I think Starscream might object.” Max growled. “But I would love that.”

"Take me to bed, Max," he mewled, knowing how that tone riled his General up.

Veers growled and kissed him, lifting him up and turning to the bed, carrying Firmus.

Fimrus kissed back, rubbing himself against the taller man.

Veers purred and laid him onto the covers, shucking off his uniform as fast as he could.

"Tell me you have condoms, Max. I want you there so bad."

Veers smirked. “We got them, not just for us, either. I special ordered some for our little friends as well.”

“Stars will love you for it, and so do I."

Max kissed his way down and began laving his fiance's slit. Firmus moaned, one hand running through the General's hair.

Max reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled it open. There was a crinkle of plastic inside and his hands left Firmus’s thighs, dropping low.

The Captain gasped as a finger slid into him. He trembled under Max's touch.

Max kissed him gently and moved forwards, gently kissed him on the face, and rubbed his tip against the Captain’s slit.

He mewled and spread his legs more. “Max, please, I need you.”

Max smiled down at him. “I need you too.” He moved slowly, pressing in smoothly.

Firmus flinched and gave a pain whined as his maidenhead broke.

Max kissed him gently, stilling to allow him to adjust, and nuzzled his nose.

"Just breathe, babe. It'll pass," he crooned. Firmus breathed evenly and soon relaxed under him. "I'm okay now."

Max nodded and began gently rocking his hips forwards and back.

The Captain arched against him, mouth fall open to release a strangled moaned, his beautiful chocolate eyes blown.

Max chuckled. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He lifted Firmus’s hips a little and slid deeper.

Firmus moaned and jerked back, but Max held him fast. He continued to slide in and out, gentle and quick. 

He was soon writhing under Max, moaning and gasping, fingers clenching the covers as pleasure exploded through him again and again.

Veers finished him off, pressed to the mattress, with their fingers laced and locked together.

Veers disposed of the condom and cleaned them both off before climbing back into bed. Optimus and Starscream came in a little after sundown and found them asleep. "Ugh. Just looking at them makes me feel sleepy," Optimus fit around a yawn.

“Me too.” The Seeker snuggled into him. “Shall we have a rinse-off and curl up on the pillow?”

"Absolutely." The four slept peacefully, content and together again.


	11. Dreaming

In the morning Starscream and Optimus cheekily claimed the shower first. Firmus snuggled into Max's chest. "I was dreaming," he said softly, his voice still clinging to traces of sleep.

“What about?” Max nuzzled him.

"The future, sort of." He chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through his little Captain. "Sort of?" Firmus tilted his head to look up at him with soft eyes. "I was pregnant, Max."

Max jerked in surprise. “Huh. I bet you were beautiful.”

"I wouldn't know, I didn't see myself." "Then how did you know?" "You were rubbing my stomach, talking about the kicks, and I was laughing about being a punching bag."

Max chuckled softly. “Someday, we’ll have our own.”

"I wish we didn't have to go back. That we could just stay here. Can you imagine raising a family in a place as beautiful as this, Max?"

“When you have an Admiral’s retirement package and I’ve made four-star, we can talk about buying one of the villas about a mile away from the beach.” Max sighed. “Yeah, I can imagine it.”

Firmus nestled back in with a contented sighed. "I love you, Max." "I love you, too, now come on. Lets go shell hunting." Firmus got up and squealed when Veers reached out and lightly pinched his rear.

Max gave him a cheeky smile. “I got you a present. It’s in the closet.”

He rubbed where he’d been pinched and opened the closet. 

There was a light blue rashguard and matching neoprene pants in it. Beside it was Max’s neoprene suit. 

"Max..." Firmus looked sadly at him. "Max, I told you I don't swim."

“Yes, but it’s comfortable for beaching as well and the neoprene will protect you when we walk on the jetty. There are matching booties.”

He helped Firmus put it all on, and they headed out to the beach. Firmus kicked off the boots to enjoy the water, but Max soon discovered he truly did not go past his knees and grew anxious watching him wade out farther.

“I’m okay, Firmus, really.” Max told him after coming in from the sea for the fourth time. “Look, I found a sand dollar.” He showed him the purple and green creature.

Starscream had no problem going out over the water with Optimus, dipping and diving in the waves. 

Firmus went father out on a some rocks that stuck out, but Max knew it didn't count since he wasn't actually in the water, though he let his feet dangle. The General swam, diving for shells. He popped up. "Firm-" Piett screeched, having been lost in through.

Max reached up and caught him, dropping the conch he had found, and steadying him on the rock. "Firmus, Force! I thought you couldn't be surprised."

“I wasn't using the Force, Max, I was just thinking. Even Jedi and Sith can be surprised at times."

“Well, I’m sorry I startled you.” Max sighed and looked back into the water. “Be right back.” He snapped his mask back on and dove.

Piett stretched out, warmed by the sun, and trailed his fingers through the water. He didn't like being so afraid, but he was. He knew he was missing out, but conquering this fear was much easier said than done.

The pink conch fell into his lap as Veers pulled himself up onto the rock. “There, nice that.” He put an arm around Firmus. “The water is beautiful, sweet, you should come in. I’d be right with you.”

"I trust you, Max, but I... I just... I can't."

“All right. Firmus, I hate to tell you this, but the tide has come in.”

His face went white. He saw the path back to the beach submerged and clung to Max.

“I’d rather not stay out here until it goes back out.” Max calmly put an arm around him. “But I will if you can’t bear to swim back. We can get Starscream to bring out a lunch for us.”

"But how would-" "You'd be on my back, love."

Firmus considered that. He could keep his eyes shut the whole way. 

"I... I guess we could try," he said quietly.

“Pass your arm under mine.” Veers helped him find a good position. “And keep hold of the conch, please. It’s a nice one.”

He held tight, trembling a little. "I've got you, babe. Easy. Here we go." Veers slid them into the water.

It was warm and soft around them. Veers used the breastroke, pulling and kicking down towards the beach.

On the beach Starscream watched anxiously as their Companions sat on the rock. Firmus seemed to cling to Max from behind, and then he saw Veers slide into the water with his poor Companion.

Optimus put an arm around the Seeker and held him close as they watched, unable to tear their optics away. Max took five strong strokes and stood up. He picked Firmus up, bridal style, and carried him to the beach.

"All right, baby?" Firmus nodded, still holding tight to him.

Max set him on his feet in the shallow water, the waves licking their ankles. He pressed a kiss to Max’s nose.

"I guess it wasn't so bad." Max smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Baby steps, Firmus. We'll make a good swimmer out of you yet." He looked at their Companions. "Well, you two, Firmus has asked that we simply find a priest and marry, and he seemed to want it pretty badly. Thoughts?"

Starscream’s wings flicked. “What if we married, and then had a reception later on?”

"I'm all right with that," Firmus said. "Well then I'll get dressed and go into town. Coming, Op?" "Sure, if you let me pick out a sweet to celebrate." Max laughed. "Deal." They headed off, and Firmus picked up Starscream, nuzzling him, "Oh, Little Comet, soon..." He chirped. "You're just impatient," he teased.

“Don’t I have a right to be?” He dramatically flopped down onto the sand. “I’m so in love I could die.”

"You're so weird, Coals." the Seeker giggled. "I know. Star." "Hmm?" "I dreamed last night that I was pregnant."

Starscream’s wings shot up.

Firmus waited for him to speak.

Starscream looked away. “It doesn’t bear mentioning.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dreamed as well, but I dreamed that you bore one child and I bore twins.”

"Awww, cute." "Firmus-" "You've never had a problem with Uniques before, Little Comet. Don't let a dream bother you about them now."

“I would love them all the same, you know that, Firmus, but a Unique… They’d never marry, they’d have a hard time making a living… I can’t imagine a child of mine being a Unique. I’d never be able to rest easy for them.”

"Anna married." "Another Unique." "That's not a problem, Star."

Starscream nodded and flicked his wings. “That’s enough worrying. I don’t want to be sad today. We’re going to be married soon enough.”

Firmus giggled and kissed his helm. "Oh, Star, we might even live here one day. Max wants to wait until we have enough, or as he put it, I have an Admiral's retirement package and he's four-star."

Starscream perked softly. “I can imagine that. A pack of brown little urchins with shining little sparklings on their shoulders. I’d like that.”

“Pack? How many do you think we'll have, Little Comet?"

“We came from a big family. I think we’ll want at least three to keep the house merry.” 

“I’ll talk to Max and you'd better talk to Optimus. They need to have input into this, too." They giggled happily together and went in to prepare for their eagerly awaited wedding.


	12. Beautiful

By the time Max and Optimus returned with the priest, dessert, and rings, Firmus and Starscream were freshly showered and polished respectively. Firmus was in his uniform, looking prim and proper as Max had ever seen him,

Max kissed him. "Let me change. I love you, Firmus."

"I love you, too, Max." The priest smiled. He enjoyed this part of his job, seeing couples in love and helping them come together as one under the law.

Sunstorm fluttered his wings from the priest's shoulder. "They're adorable." He murmured.

"Indeed they are. It's been a while since we've seen that deep a love."

Starscream and Firmus fussed over the cake while Max and Optimus showered and changed. When they came out, the two had made an arrangement of tiny roses on top of the relatively plain cake.

Max went to touch the petals, and Firmus lightly smacked his hand away. "Ah! After." "Wait they're edible? You are a wizard, Smokey."

Firmus kissed him. "I know. Come on, let's not keep the Father waiting."

They headed back outside to the priest.

The Father looked up and smiled as they came out. "Where would you like the ceremony?"

Firmus and Starscream led them around back to the garden of the house where they had thrown together a small arch of roses.

"Ah, lovely." The priest stood with the couples under the arch. "We are gathered here today to unite..."

His words washed over them, yet nothing really stood out until the end. "By the power vested in me I pronounce your husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Max grinned at Firmus being called his bride but pulled him and kissed him sweetly.

Sunstorm had performed the same blessing in binary over the Cybertronian couple and Optimus was thoroughly kissing Starscream on Firmus's shoulder.

The two couples thanked them happily once they finally parted.

The priest and Sunstorm nodded. "We wish you well in your lives together."

They saw them to the priest's speeder. Once he was gone, Max grinned wolfishly at Firmus, pulling the smaller man against him. "What now, my wife?"

"I think now you should make me yours." Firmus pressed into Max, grinning equally wolfishly.

Optimus pulled Starscream close. "I think I agree, my Seeker."

The General swept him up bridal style and carried him inside.

All four tumbled to the bed. Starscream squealed and playfully scampered away from Optimus, up onto their preferred pillow.

"We need to get you two your own room." Firmus said as he stretched out.

Optimus pounced on Starscream and made a rude noise over his shoulder. "Focus on your prize, Max."

Starscream wriggle free and darted away to the second bedroom of the cabin. He understood the desire for privacy as a couple. It wasn't something they could easily have on the Executor so he planned to take advantage of it here.

Optimus leapt off the bed and transformed to pursue, tires screeching.

Max chuckled and leaned down to lick and tease one of Firmus' nipples. He little Captain mewled under the attention.

"I love you." Max told him, repeating the phrase between kisses.

Firmus finally pulled him up for a proper kiss. "Force, Max, if you like my chest that much now you'll be unbearable when I'm pregnant."

"I know." Max murmured. "I'm going to be all over you, and you're going to be amazing."

"I'll be fat and moody is what I'll be."

"And amazing and marvelous and very likely sexy."

"Once you're four-star and I'm Admiral, Max. Please. I don't want to wait too long or spend my life fighting this war."

"Of course, and we'll have as many as we want then. I think at least three."

"Three sounds just right." Max nipped his bottom lip then slid down, kissing along the way.

Firmus moaned, curling around his husband slightly.

He whined as Max began laving his slit and clitoris. Just as he thought he was going to explode his husband backed off and sat up. "Maaaax," he whined.

"Patience, love." Max shot him a teasing look. "The best is yet to come."

Firmus whimpered and rolled his hips, trying to coax Max into action quicker.

Max reached over to their drawer and felt around for a condom. He put it on achingly slowly, watching Firmus watch.

His beautiful Captain was biting his bottom lip, his warm chocolate eyes blown so only a small rim of the rich brown color could be seen around his pupils, and his face was slightly flushed. He had a hand on his thigh, clenched. Max smirked and leaned down to his ear. "Touch yourself, baby," he purred.

Firmus's fingers went immediately to his slit, exploring.

He gasped and panted, and Max watched him for a long moment.

Finally, he stopped tormenting his love and pulled his hands away.

Their lovemaking was tender and tonight felt like their souls were joining.

Max pulled out and cleaned up, throwing the condom away. He took note of some residue on his hand and thought nothing of it. Firmus, after all, ejaculated as well.

They curled up together and fell fast asleep, content.

Starscream landed on the bed and watched Optimus climb up it. Backing away, he flicked his wings. "Oh, no! Cornered!"

The convoy grabbed him and kissed him. "We'll play another night, Star." He purred and melted into him.

Starscream laced his hands behind Optimus's shoulders. "I love you, Optimus."

"I love you, too." They settled down, and Starscream popped his panel, eager and impatient.

Optimus chuckled and gently pushed his digits inside, touching the seal still in place and making the Seeker mewl.

"O-Optimus. Please." Starscream tapped the spike cap Optimus had in his subspace.

"I love you, Starscream." Optimus pressed a kiss to his lips and gently thrust inside, breaking the thin membrane.

He arched with a moan and wrapped his legs around his mate.

Optimus lifted Starscream gently off the bed and rearranged them so that the Seeker was sitting in his lap.

He began thrusting up into him while moving Starscream up and down.

The Seeker found his pedes after a few moments and began actively thrusting back, pushing himself up and down.

It was incredible. He wouldn't last long, not his first time like this.

Optimus reached up and teased his chest fans, pushing him over the edge.

He howled as he came and slumped down onto him. The convoy gently lay them back down, easing out.

Starscream laced his digits with Optimus, falling into recharge. "... I love you."

Optimus kissed his helm and was soon recharging himself.


	13. Pharma in a Bucket

The next morning Max was trying to coax Firmus into the water.

"Come on, Firmus. Just a little farther. I can see a seahorse from here, don't you want to look at it?" They were in a sheltered and shallow bay with seagrass on the bottom of the bay.

The water was to the middle of Firmus' thigh, but he didn't seem willing to go any deeper. His eyes were wide as he looked at his husband.

"All right, good job, Firmus. All right. Let's just go back to the beach then." Max sighed and picked Firmus up easily, carrying him back to ankle-deep water.

Starscream nodded to them as he and Optimus spread mustard on the salami sandwiches. "Good job, Firmus. Farther than ever."

He tucked his head into Max's neck. "Max, are you... disappointed?" he asked softly.

"Not in you. I just wish I could help you more." Max kissed his head. "Where are the pickles, Starscream?"

The Seeker looked around. "Oh, shoot. They're back at the cabin."

He set Firmus down. "I'll get them." He headed inside, and Firmus sighed. He reached for the Force to calm himself and whipped around back towards the water. "Firmus?" His eyes landed on a bucket floating in the water. A Reef Shark bumped it then circle. He extended himself and then ran down the beach. "Max! There's a Companion out there!" Veers, however, was too far away and still inside to understand him. The shark hit the bucket again, and this time a soft cry reached his ears as the bucket nearly tipped. Taking a deep a breath, he charged into the water for the bucket. It wasn't far enough out that he couldn't touch the bottom, but it was past his waist for sure.

Starscream flew after him, reaching the bucket. He peeked in and then chattered down into it. After a moment of chirping and peeping, he looked down into the water and butted the curious reef shark. The creature decided to go elsewhere.

Firmus grabbed the bucket and started back for the beach. Max came out in time to see Firmus trip on some coral and fall.

The General sprinted down the beach, dropping the pickles, and jumped into the water. “Firmus!”

The Captain floundered, getting his head back above water and scrambled to get his feet under him again, fighting to keep the bucket upright.

Starscream squealed and lifted Firmus back to his feet. He grabbed the bucket’s handle and lifted it out of the water, flying for the beach.

Max reached his husband and steadied him. The Captain coughed the water back up and out to where it belonged.

“Are you all right, Firmus? What on earth are you doing?”

“There’s a Seeker in that bucket, Max.”

“A Seeker?”

“Yes, and he needs medical attention, fast. His servos… Max, they’ve been cut off. He was barely strong enough to cry out.”

"Force. Come on." He guided Firmus back towards the beach. "Optimus! Call for help!" "Already on it!"

Starscream was in the bucket, cheeping to the other Seeker and shading him with his wings. 

At last the humans reached them. Firmus gently lifted both Seekers from the basket and rushed inside as Max gathered everything. "Emergency is on the way," Optimus said.

“Optimus, hand me a rubber band. I’m going to try and make a tourniquet.”

He handed Firmus the rubber band, and the Captain gently went to work. Most humans and humanoids knew how to tend to Cybertronians in case their Companion was ever injured.

The emergency crew finally arrived to find the Seeker deep in shock, but the bleeding had mostly stopped. They packed him in a warm covering and carried him off to the hospital as fast as possible.

Starscream waited for them to be notified, as the crew had said they would be called when the Seeker was stable to questions could be asked and hopefully answered. Firmus stood there, not sure what to do. "Firm, come on, baby, you're soaked."

Max cleaned his husband up and hugged him. “You were so brave.”

"I couldn't do anything less. I could sense his fear and pain, Max."

“I know, that’s one of the reasons I love you.” Max kissed his forehead. “He’s going to be fine.”

At last they were called, and the four headed to the hospital.

“It was rough for a bit, but fortunately, the Galaxy’s foremost expert in Companions was on-planet.” The nurse explained as she led them through the hospital. “She came at once and he stabilized and regained consciousness within the hour.”

She opened the door to the room. "In here." They followed her to the bed. "Pharma." He looked at the nurse and at them.

Beside his bed, Carnelian sat with a notepad and an array of tools. She was wearing magnifiers on her eyes. “Flex your digits.” She instructed, examining the replacement servos.

He obeyed, but his gaze was on Firmus and Starscream.

“Hello, Pharma, isn’t it?” Firmus leaned close. “My name is Firmus Veers and this is Starscream. We were the ones who found you.”

"I remember," he said softly.

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"Physically I will be. My... my Companion... is gone."

Firmus sat beside his bed. "What happened?"

"Pirates attacked our boat. We were just out for a cruise. They... They grabbed us and dragged us aboard. We didn't even have anything worth stealing!" The Seeker sobbed.

"I tried to protect Sam, but they cut off my servos and threw me overboard in that bucket. I felt her disappear later."

Starscream landed beside Pharma and set a rose on the table. "You must have been very brave. I can't imagine it."

"I want to avenge her." Max finally stepped forward. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm twenty-six. Sam and I were here to celebrate our graduation from medical school. We didn't know there were pirates! Why didn't anyone t- t- tell us?" Pharma broke into sobs and would have buried his face in his servos if Carnelian didn't lunge forwards to cover the delicate circuitry.

"It's the first I've heard of them, and I've been here a couple weeks on leave," Max said. "They might not have known, Pharma."

Carnelian was suddenly very absorbed in her work on the Seeker's servos.

Piett's eyes hardened. "Minister,... you knew, didn't you?"

Carnelian sighed. "Yes, I knew. Why did you think I was here? They kidnapped a functionary about a month back and we've been stalling for time on the ransom."

"And you felt no need to warn people?"

"A) didn't want to cause a panic. B) if the pirates knew we were on guard, they would be too."

She finished the last bit of plating on Pharma's hands. "There you go."

Pharma hauled back and slugged her in the nose. Blood dripped out of it and onto the covers.

Max snatched the angry Seeker away. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Ouch." Carnelian gripped her nose and forced the bone back into place with a crack. "I probably deserved that."

Firmus took Pharma and began rubbing his wings soothingly. "I'll help you, Pharma."

Starscream agreed, plating fluffed up and wings flicking. "We can get them."

"Hang it." Carnelian groaned nasally. "I've been working these pirates for a week. What makes you think you can turn that around? Just leave it to the experts."

Firmus set Pharma on his other shoulder. "I don't know if I can or not, but I'm going to do my best. Good day, Minister." He turned on his heel and left, Pharma making a rude gesture to Carnelian with his wings as they left.

Max turned back to the Minister. "I would appreciate a brief, and I will keep you posted."

With that he followed his husband.


	14. The Safe Harbor

Back at the cabin Firmus sat down on the beach and sank deeply into meditation. He had meditated around Max before but never so deeply.

Meanwhile, Max had received a detailed map of the water and a package of datapads from Carnelian. He began charting out where Pharma's bucket had likely drifted from.

Pharma and Starscream were asleep on a cushion in a patch of sun, wings flicking and fluttering.

Optimus helped Max while glancing over at the two Seekers from time to time. Pharma woke first and teeked them all pout of habit. He chirped at Firmus, who's breathing so slow and even, but the man didn't respond to his call.

"He's meditating." Max explained, looking up.

"Usually people can hear." "Firmus meditates differently," Starscream added, flying over to land beside Pharma and Firmus. "Differently?" "Have you ever heard of Jedi and Sith? The Force?"

“Who hasn’t? Load of nonsense. Give me a medical textbook any day.”

"Well Firmus has the Force and is training to better use it."

“Oh, crikey…”

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“I put no faith in an ancient religion that couldn’t save its faithful from falling.”

Firmus opened his eyes and stretched.

Max looked up. “Firmus, I think I found a pattern.”

He rose and went to his general. “Let’s see, love.”

“Pharma’s bucket was caught up in this current, here.” Max traced it. “Similar wreckage was found here: A mutilated Companion in a liferaft.” He placed a finger on a third spot. “And finally, here.”

“Then we search, and I sense for life beyond sea creature life." "Out on the ocean? Will you be all right?" ".... No, but I told Pharma I'd help him."

Max nodded. “We should start here: Crab Key. All of the wrecks found floated in currents away from Crab Key.”

Pharma looked at Starscream. "Firmus is afraid of water," he said quietly to unasked question.

"All right, let's get to it."

"Hang on! We're going to need back-up." Max picked up his communicator. "I know you don't like her, but we don't have a choice. She probably has a detachment of Guardsmen with her."

"Fine, as backup, too many boats will get noticed and raise suspicion." Max nodded. They rented a boat and set out. Firmus, with a lifejacket on, clung to his seat in the speed boat. They had fishing gear to make it seem like they were out to enjoy some fishing and bonding.

Pharma was hiding in the bench compartment with the sandwhiches. Max drove, his neoprene slick with the water.

"Almost there." Firmus looked both relieved and terrified.

Crab Key was a beautiful little Bird Sanctuary with clear waters teeming with shrimps. Max brought out the cast net while Firmus began sensing.

At the same time, an engine of a big ship roared, and Firmus whirled. "Max!" Their boat was rammed, and they were flung into the water.

Pharma squeaked in fright and flailed against the compartment lid as the boat capsized. Max reached out and grabbed onto Firmus, diving to avoid the ship's prow.

They surface and grabbed Optimus and Starscream. "Firmus, Baby, are you okay?" He was shaking but nodded. "Here, hold on to the bottom of the boat. I need to dive and get Pharma out." "Max-"

A large pair of black boots landed in front of them. "Don't move."

Firmus sensed outward. Fifteen pirates, counting the one in front of them. He could do it.

A nasty looking mech with... Force, that was a string of servos strapped around his waist! He chuckled darkly, looking down at Optimus and Starscream. "They're a good haul, boss. Can I have them? I want the pretty Seeker." He was drooling.

Firmus reacted like lightning. He launched out of the water, grabbed the pirate and snapped his neck. The mech didn't have time to mourn as he was snapped in half. He leaped onto the deck of the ship, and Max heard his 'saber ignite.

Bodies began falling into the water like chum. Max set Starscream and Optimus on top of the boat and dove back down for Pharma.

The Seeker clung to him as he swam back up to the surface. He looked up as Firmus appeared at the railing, lightsaber in hand. "They're gone, and I don't sense anymore. Small gang, big crimes."

Max climbed up into the ship. "This was a cruiser, a luxury ship. They must have been able to sneak up on their targets by looking just like more tourists out for a go about."

His husband nodded. "Looks that way. Capture them, mutilate their Companions, rob them, and then kill them."

"Let's call in the Minister and tell her we have their ship. Do you sense the functionary she was looking for?"

"No. There was no one else aboard."

"Great." Max opened his communicator. "You can come in with the cavalry, Minister."

"Roger that, General." He cut then call then turned as Firmus sank down onto the deck.

Max took his arm. "Let's go inside. We can close the drapes and you won't even see the ocean. On a ship like this, the waves barely matter."

He nodded and leaned against his husband. "You guys coming or gonna hang out here?" he asked the Transformers. "Out here for a bit. It's a nice view of the water." "All right."

When the cavalry arrived, they found Max and Firmus sipping champagne inside the boat while Optimus, Starscream, and Pharma baited shrimps with a line.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves," Carnelian drawled.

She looked around, scanning. "I take it by the distinct lack of functionary or Companion that they aren't here or you didn't find them?"

"Not here, and I didn't sense anyone else nearby. Judging the types of pirates, I'm guessing both are dead."

Carnelian sighed deeply, calmly approached a sturdy table, and broke it in half. "Brilliant."

"We checked the ship's registry, it belonged to the lead pirate, a Damien Jones. I don't think Mr. Jones will protest much if we use her as our ride back to the cabin," Max said.

"No, he won't." Carnelian's lip twisted. "I would have liked him arrested."

"Apologies, Minster, but I had little choice when he intended to kill us."

"There's nothing to be done about it." She sighed, observing the wrecked table. "If you want the boat, you can keep it. I already have one."

"She needs a proper name. What do you think, Firmus?" he asked as she left.

"The Safe Harbor, I think. She needs a good name after her bloody history."

"Beautiful, love. So... what do we do about Pharma?" "The medical staff on the Lady Ex would enjoy having him around."

"We should probably ask him. He might want to be matched to a Unique or an orphaned human."

“Let’s go talk to him then.”

The trio scampered to the humans, showing off their shrimp.

They had managed to catch a nice, long string of large shrimp. It looked like enough for a shrimp stew. Optimus had brought in the largest: A huge seven-incher.

"How about shrimp stew for dinner?" Firmus said. "Yes please!" He smiled. "All right. Pharma, we need to talk to you for a moment please."

Pharma warily agreed, climbing into Firmus’s hand.

The Captain rubbed his helm gently, prompting a purr from him. "We just want to know if you want to go anywhere, back to family or friends. If not you're welcome to come with us. Max and I served on a Super Starsdestroyer, and the medical staff would love to have you with them if you like."

"I don't have anyone. We went to medical school against our parents wishes. I'd like to come with you, to your medbay."

"Ah, I see. All right. Don't worry, is Star and I have our way you'll be treated like our family."

Pharma nodded and rested in Firmus's pocket for the rest of the evening as the man moved about, preparing the shrimp.

He soon began humming, and Pharma caught on and sang wordless notes in time with him. It was truly adorable.

Starscream and Optimus stopped to listen as they went about decapitating the shrimps, peeling them, and sending them through a shredder to mince the meat.

Max nodded along with the melody as he steered the Safe Harbor towards their home base.

As he pulled in the delicious smell drew him to the kitchen after he dropped anchor. The stew was removed from the stove top and Firmus was pulling fresh baked, cheddar biscuits from the oven, the kitchen was incredibly well stocked, so the pirates probably had just lived on the ship. Max leaned against the doorway and smiled at the matronly figure his little sweet made.

"We're on the sound side of the Jetty." He informed Firmus, pressing a kiss to his nape. "When you want to leave this life of luxury and return to the cabin, we can just walk along the rocks."

Firmus leaned back into him for a moment. "Lets eat dinner first, Max, unless you want to carry it over the rocks."

"I don't. I've always wanted to own a boat like this and I intend to enjoy it. We can go deep sea fishing, cruise along the coast... The only problem will be storing her in dry dock while we're back on the ship, but I imagine I'll be able to find a good spot."

Optimus added. "She needs some renovations and I think her hull needs scraping for shellfish anyway."

"Thoughts, babe?" "I'd like the kitchen redone and maybe enlarged a little, if possible." "I think it's doable by professionals. Take some space from the lounge next door, that's a pretty good sized room."

Starscream tapped his digits together. "Max... do you think we could put in a glass bottom? I think a sunken section in the lounge for couches with a glass bottom would be beautiful.”

"Please no. Not glass, please," Firmus said.

"Well, that's a no, Starscream. At least, not in the lounge, but I could put a glass bottom in one of the other rooms. We'll have to get a seawater filtration system as well, and put in some bathrooms."

Max made a list. "So upstairs will be divide into two bedrooms and an entetainment room, down here the kitchen will be expanding, trimming a bit off the dining room and the lounge respectively, glass bottom in one of the rooms, windows." "Arch windows? I always thought those were so pretty," Firmus said.

"Actually, we probably shouldn't mess with the outside of the ship. All of the load-bearing is in those walls, but we can try and put in interior arches on some of the windows.”

"All right." "Maybe pieces can be added to to the corners where rooms start and end to make it look like arches so it's just a design feature?" Optimus suggested.

"While we're at it, let's paint the ceiling so it looks like the surface of the water from below!" Starscream chimed in.

"How about the sky?" Firmus countered.

"There are lamps that cast patterns like the sun through the water, Starscream. We can install some of them."

"But the sunny sky is boring." "What about a sunset or sunrise sky, Little Comet?"

"Or even a storm, with lightning shattering the sky and thunder following."

"Thunder?" "Um... yeah that would be hard to do. Well lightening." "Why don't we painting a storming rolling in from the lounge over a sunset sky?" Max comprised.

"That's a good idea, with one of those lamps you mentioned."

Max chuckled. "My favorite way to spend a vacation: Home repairs and a boat."

Firmus kissed him. "Come on, lets eat." He drew Pharma out of his pocket and rubbed his back until the Seeker woke. "Time to eat, Pharma."

Pharma stretched and flexed his digits. "That sounds nice. Do you think these pirates had any Companion-sized flatware?"

"I can check. I don't think so." Starscream flew back into the kitchen. "I didn't see anything like that."

"If not Max and I can get it from the cabin." Starscream rummaged around. "Nothing!" "All right, we'll be right back." Max and Firmus headed back to the cabin, the Captain gripping his hand as they walked along the rocks. Max kissed his ear as they reached the beach. "Why are you looking at me like you're daydreaming, Max?" He chuckled and stole a kiss. "You are going to be such a good mama when the time comes."

Firmus smiled softly. "I can't wait for that day."

"It will be soon." Max promised. "We're both on the cusp of a promotion, and then we'll have a good enough pension to retire here."

They got the silverware, cups, bowls, and plates, and returned to the boat. The three Companions looked up as Firmus darted in, a starfish in his hair, laughing. Max came in with seaweed draped over his head like dreadlocks. "Aww, Max, I think it's stylish."

Starscream was holding Pharma as the Seeker sobbed over a box wrapped up in pink paper.

The laughter immediately stopped. "Pharma?" Firmus set down the dishes and rushed to the Seekers.

"We went into the hold, Firmus. They put... Everything's down there. They must not have had a base at all. This was right on top of the pile." Starscream pointed to the tag, which read, 'to Pharma, from Sam.'

"Oh, little one." He stroked the Seeker's wings, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Max-" "Yeah, I'll go see what can be returned to family members."

Pharma sobbed while Max got on the comm with Carnelian to inform her about the find.

"I'll gather a list of family and friends of the ones who disappeared, General." "Thank you, Minister."

"She brought me a present!" Pharma bawled. "And I didn't get her anything, and now she's dead... We should never have come here!"

Firmus picked him up and cradled him over his head, something he did when Starscream was really upset. He knew words were useless right now. What could he say?

Starscream and Optimus climbed up on Max's shoulders and the general brought dinner out, laying it on the table. He poured bowls of creamy shrimp and celery stew for each, spooning out small servings for the Cybertronians.

The Captain sat with Pharma, just holding him, for a long time.  



	15. Pharma and Vader

Max made some mulled wine and hot chocolate. Starscream brought it out in his favorite china cup and offered it to the sobbing Seeker. Pharma's optics flashed white with rage.

The older backpedaled quickly, not sure what he'd done wrong.

The cup fell to the floor as Pharma hissed and began screeching in helpless fury, angry at the world, even angry at the Companions who were still whole, simply for their own lack of misery. As the china cup shattered in two, the medically inclined Seeker made a pass for Starscream.

Firmus snatched him back up and away from his Companion. "Pharma! Enough! If you're going to get mad, fine, but I'm not going to let you hurt someone!"

"That's quite enough!" Max had grabbed a fishing net with a fine weave, but Firmus shook his head. "No, Max." He held firm even as the Seeker raged, wincing and cringing as Pharma clawed his hands and wrists. Finally he stopped and began to heave great sobs, wailing Sam's name.

Firmus cuddled him close to his neck and stroked his wings until he began to still. "Do you feel better?"

Pharma shook his helm.

"Okay. It will take time, but I think you'll make it. Do you want to eat a little or just rest?"

Max sat on the couch beside Pharma and Firmus. "Firmus, give him to me for a moment."

"What are you going to do, Max?"

"Just talk to him." Max took the Seeker gently and stroked his wings as he sat in his palm. "Hey, you feel terrible, don't you?"

Pharma nodded.

“And anger is easier than grief isn’t it?” 

Another small nod.

“Look, Pharma, I understand losing someone, but if you fly off the handle and get angry, you just end up hurting others. Look.” He pointed down at the remains of the tea cup.

His wings dropped, and Max turned him to Firmus. His hands and wrists were bruised and bloodied.

Max stroked his spinal strut. "You see what I mean? Now, I think you need to drink something and go to sleep. Starscream, get Pharma some tea."

"Max, he should eat a little."

"Yes, he should." Max agreed. "Come on, Pharma. Your place is served." He set the Seeker at the table while Starscream brought out his teapot and placed it at Pharma's elbow. Optimus gathered up the remains of the china cup and began studying the edges.

Max got some bacta and began tending his husband's hands. "Are you all right, babe?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Ow."

Pharma stirred his stew and ate carefully. The tea was mint and chamomile.

The warm food, tea, and emotional exhaustion had him asleep shortly after dinner. They trooped back to the cabin, and Max made several rounds bringing the food from the boat to the cabin to use. He finished and found Firmus the only one still awake, waiting for him in their room. He was laying in bed just waiting, and when Max slid under the covers nestled against him.

"He'll be okay. Someday." Max told Firmus, holding him close. "Poor Starscream, he was just trying to help."

Their final days were spent sending things from the Safe Harbor to the family and friends of the people the pirates had killed. The ship was put in a dry dock, and works went to work with the designs and specifications of the Veers family. Pharma was very quiet, guilty over his actions towards the ones who had helped him and trying to cope with his grief. Leaving Hibak seemed to help some, putting the world behind him.

Optimus approached Pharma on the trip back to the Executor. "Pharma, do you mind giving Starscream this?" He handed the Seeker a box. Starscream was resting up high on the luggage rack.

"All right," he said quietly. He flew up the older Seeker. "Starscream?"

"Yes, Pharma?" Starscream questioned.

"Optimus asked me to give this to you." He took the box and opened it. Inside lay his china cup repaired.

Starscream smiled and picked it up. "There we go, no harm done. You can barely see the cracks."

"I'm sorry I caused it to break in the first place."

"It's all right. It's just a cup, and you lost your Companion. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"I'm still sorry." Firmus came in. "Hey, guys, we're docking now." "Back into the fray," Starscream sighed.

Darth Vader was the first thing Pharma saw. That probably wasn't a good idea.

He was agape at the huge cyborg. He stared for a long time before the mechanical breathing finally registered in his audials. He ran his optics over the Dark Lord. Panels on his chest and belt. A life-support suit? The mask was clearly life-support or at least meant to filter his air.

Starscream put a servo on Pharma’s shoulder. “Are you okay? He won’t hurt you.”

"I'm all right." He'd never seen someone fully enclosed in a mobile life-support system like that before.

He was fascinated. He floated forwards, studying the Dark Lord.

He raised his wings, teeking. So many proesthetics, and not just limbs but some of his organs were artifical!

Starscream was hiding behind Firmus's neck. His wings were shivering. Max's eyes were wide as donuts.

Vader's mask turned to the young Seeker. They seemed to study each other, and then the Dark Lord lifted a black gloved hand, palm up and flat.

Optimus disappeared down Max's collar as Pharma settled down into the thick glove, studying the material.

After a long moment he climbed up and perched on Vader's shoulder. The Sith turned and walked away, and Firmus smiled. "I think Pharma's going to be all right."

Optimus and Starscream stared, looked at each other, and then looked back.

"Okay someone say something," he said to his husband and the two Companions.

Starscream nodded. "I suppose he's my little brother now."

Max blinked a few times. "That really did just happen right? I'm not dreaming? Vader just walked off with Pharma like it was normal right?" "Yes, love, he did."

"I wonder if Pharma likes crochet." Starscream said aloud. "Do you think we should give them something when they make it official? Will they announce it or just act like it's normal?"

"I have no idea. Knowing my brother... act like it's normal."


	16. Loss

Vader and Pharma did act like it was normal, though Starscream soon discovered that Pharma did, in fact, like crocheting and was even better at it than the older Seeker. Sometimes, the medically trained mech carried along his crocheting on Vader's shoulder and worked on it, humming.

It was hilarious and adorable, and amazingly Vader did not attempt to stop him, though he would occasionally reposition the tiny Seeker.

For the few days Vader and Piett didn't have time to interact outside of duty, but finally they had time to train and spar. Pharma happily greeted Firmus when the man came into the training room one afternoon. He kissed the little medic's helm. "Come to spar, little brother," Vader rumbled.

"Agreed. Go on, Starscream." Firmus told his little Seeker.

Starscream flew to Pharma's table and brought out his own crocheting. He was making a scarf for Firmus.

Pharma paused to watch the brothers spar. Vader was clearly more experienced, but Firmus made use of his much smaller frame and his agility, something Vader lacked due to his heavy prothsetics.

Still, the Dark Lord moved with a machine-like grace as he went about. The small Seeker smiled and turned to Starscream. "Vader is very skilled, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's been doing this a lot longer than Firmus has." "Do you know what happened to him? He won't tell me." Star shook his helm. "No. He wouldn't tell Firmus either."

"He had a Companion before me, didn't he? What was he like?" Pharma questioned Starscream.

The elder Seeker shivered. "He told us that whatever damaged him made his Companion go insane. Galvatron... he tried to kill Firmus."

Pharma almost dropped his crocheting. "What?"

Starscream nodded. "He rigged one of Vader's training droids to explode when Firmus was in here and hacked the doors so they wouldn't open. Vader had to cut through them."

"But why?"

"He wanted to hurt me. He liked tormenting others."

"That's terrible. I'm glad he's gone."

The brothers ended their sparing soon as Firmus still had duty to return to.

Starscream flicked his wings and gathered up his project. "Bye, Pharma."

"You can stay, Star, if you want."

"All right." Starscream settled back in. "Have a nice day on the bridge."

It was about an hour later, when the two Seekers had moved with Vader to his personal quarters that his meditation pod opened, and the vid-screen turned on. Starscream turned at Firmus' voice. "Lord Vader." Ozzel stepped closer to the screen. "The fleet had moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to-augh." He cut off, choking. "You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Veers." Firmus stepped forward, struggling not to star at the choking Ozzel beside him. "Make ready our troops to land beyond their energy field, and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system." They heard Ozzel's neck finally give under Vader's Force Choke. "You are in command now, Admiral Veers."

Pharma and Starscream were hugging each other, staring in horror at the screen as Prowl's loud sobbing echoed over Firmus's acknowledgments.

Firmus cradled Prowl as he quietly ordered for Ozzel's body to tended to and given a proper send off. He may not have liked the man, but he was still a person and deserved nothing less. Vader rose from his pod.

Pharma screeched at the top of his voice and flew directly up in Vader's face. "How could you do that?"

Starscream cowered.

"Admiral Ozzel made too many mistakes, mistakes that cost men their lives. I will not spare one if killing that one will save thousands, Pharma."

"You could have just fired him!" Pharma screeched. "Send him off, or tell him to retire!"

"Incompetence is as dangerous as any weapon, little one, and it never loses its edge."

Pharma choked. "But- But-" He landed on Vader's chair and began sobbing into his servos.

A gloved finger stroked his wings. "It is not a choice I come to quickly, little one. Ozzel had many chances, many rebukes, and yet he refused to see the error of his ways."

"But death is so final... and there are people left behind." He hiccupped.

Starscream had slipped away unnoticed, sensing this was meant to be between Vader and Pharma. "Yes, little one, death is final. Whether expected or not, there are always people left behind, even if we do not see it ourselves. Friends, students, sons, and husbands. A life lost is others left behind with only memories, but sometimes to save others a life must be lost."

"But why are you the one who decides you can take it?" Pharma hugged himself. "It isn't right."

"Have you ever been a slave, Pharma?" He blinked at the change in subject. "No." "... I have,... and I am. A slave once in the physical sense, and now a slave to the Darkside and the whims of fury and hate."

"But you can control yourself. You have that power!"

There was a bitter sadness in that mechanical tone now. "It's too late for me, little one. I am its slave, bound by its chains for over twenty years. Since the day, in a fit of anger fueled by the Darkside, blinded by it,... I killed my beloved wife."

Pharma's wings drooped and he hiccupped. "You never told me that."

"Not even Firmus knows. I loved her more than anything, but a man I called my friend had twisted me until I fell, and feeling betrayed I lashed out at her. Now there is only one thing in the galaxy I hate more than him." "What?" "Myself."

Pharma flew up to his shoulder and cuddled into his neck. "I don't hate you."

"Thank you, little one." He looked at his pod then seemed to decide and stepped back into it. Pharma moved to leave as Vader had never let him stay in it, but the Dark Lord held him in place as it closed then moved him to his knee as the machine filtered the air into pure oxygen then began to remove his helmet and mask.

Pharma pressed his servos to his intake. "Oh, Vader, what happened?"

"My arrogance and pride. I dueled my former Master on the volcanic world of Mustafar, and tried to leap over him when he had the advantage. He cut off my legs and arm and left me there. Megatron found me, but as he tried to pull me up the bank... what remained of my legs caught on fire from the lava flow, and the flames consumed us both."

Pharma's optics were leaking again. He burrowed into Vader's gloved servo and hugged his thumb. "I'm sorry..."

He raised up the pale cheek, and cool lips lightly brushed his helm, too brief to really be called a kiss.

Pharma raised his helm and kissed him back on the cheek, just beside the pale lips.

He purred softly and curled up in Vader's hand. Max returned from Hoth's ground battle and found his husband in their quarters, having only just been dismissed, and he was pale. "Firmus?" "He killed Ozzel."

"Oh, no!" Max hugged him and rocked him close. "I guess... I guess that makes you an admiral now."

"Yeah. I... Force, Max, I was standing right next to Ozzel!"

"Oh, Firmus." Max rocked him before suddenly realizing something. "What happened to Prowl?"

"He's in the medbay. He just... shut down."

"Poor thing..." Max sighed and hugged Firmus tighter.

"How was the battle? Are you hurt anywhere, Max?"

"No, just a scraped knee."

Over the next few days the Rebels began to get more vicious in their attacks on Imperial ships, so when Max found his husband packing he was understandably unhappy and insisted he go along.

"You can't go alone, Firmus!"

"I'll have Star, and I'm taking Prowl with me. Getting of the ship might help him."

"Yes, well, Optimus and I are coming too. We'll stay in the shuttle all vacation, if you insist, but we're coming!"

"Max-"

"No buts!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone where we go and who we see." "What?" "Promise me! No one, not even my brother."

"I promise, Firmus." Max promised.

He sighed. "Okay." When they landed Max followed his husband out into a swamp like planet. With a jolt he recognized the creature seated on the large roots of a tree.

"Master Yoda!" He exclaimed.

He hobbled over to the General, peering up at him and at his wedding ring. Firmus bowed to the ancient Jedi. "Master."

"Hmm. Your house, larger it is." He counted. "By three."

"Well four, Master, an oprhan Companion Seeker named Pharma has bonded to Vader."

"Heard of this, not I have. Mixed, my feelings are."

"Pharma's a sweet little thing. He gets away with about anything, even crocheting... on my brother's shoulder."

Master Yoda chuckled at that. "In, come. Food, you must have."

Starscream perked. "We brought a present, Master Yoda!"

The old Master smiled up at him. "Inside bring. Come, come." They went in, though Max had a harder time due to his height. Firmus laughed and kissed his cheek. "Master, I'm back!" Luke paused outside, seeing the ship. "Master Yoda!" "Calm, Luke. In danger I am not."

Firmus regarded the young Jedi. "Luke, is it?"

"You're the Jedi from the diner." "Firmus Veers, and... you're uncle. Your father, Anakin, is my half-brother." Max nearly choked. He hadn't known THAT.

Starscream looked down at Luke's Companion. "Starscream, and yourself?"

"Rodimus." "I am Optimus, and this is Prowl." Prowl was inspecting Yoda's home quietly. "My uncle?" Firmus nodded. "Yes, Anakin and I have the same mother, Shmi. By the way, this is my husband, Max."

"Hello." Max wasn't quite up to more conversation at the moment, too much to process.

A bowl of stew was put into his hands by Yoda.

Max nodded in thanks and Starscream presented Yoda with his present: A set of spices.

"My cooking, like you do not?" Yoda chuckled, waving his stick scoldingly at the Seeker.

"I do, Master, but I thought you'd miss salt, pepper, and other spices," he said crawling into Firmus' shirt. "Gah! Star, that tickles!"

Starscream fluttered his wings and huddled down so that they vibrated against Firmus's tickle spot.

He squealed and laughed, fishing the Seeker out of his shirt. "Little brat!"

Starscream smugly hung from his hand. Then, he noticed Prowl sitting in one of Yoda's ladles. "Hey!"

Firmus groaned suddenly, placing a hand on his stomach. "Ooh... Travel isn't agreeing with me."

Max turned to him right away. "Firmus." "Don't fuss, love. Excuse me." He went into the ship to the bathroom aboard. There was a few minutes pause. Then... "MAX!!!"

Max tore out of the house, leaving Optimus and Starscream behind. The Seeker was rigid with fear and trembling all over. Optimus began patting him. "Starscream? Starscream, talk to me?"

"He's in pain, Optimus, sad. I... I don't even know why." Max charged up the ramp and to the bathroom. Firmus was there, tears running down his face. There was blood on his pants and underwear, but something about it made the General uneasy. "Firmus?" He looked up. "I... oh Force... I just... I just miscarried," he choked.

Max gripped him and kissed his forehead. "Oh, no... Oh, no, Firmus. I'm so sorry."

The Admiral clung to him and sobbed. "I didn't know!"

"Oh, sweet, it's okay... Shh..."

"It's not okay! I didn't know! I was pregnant, and I didn't even know! Now I... it's gone!"

"Shh... Shhh..." Max held him close and rocked him, tears pricking his own Hazel eyes.

Firmus cried himself to sleep, and Max gently tucked him into their bed before returning with the bad news. All eyes turned to him as he re-entered the hut. "Firmus... had a miscarriage."

Starscream's servos went to his faceplates and Optimus hugged him. Yoda's ears twitched and his expression became mournful. Luke and Rodimus looked dismayed.

Max left the hut and commed Vader, who was in his personal quarters. "General." "Firmus just had a miscarrige," he forced out, getting to the point.

Pharma and Vader both took a breath in quickly. Pharma flew to the communicator. "Veers, get him to a hospital right away! There could be complications and infection... and... and..."

"It passed, Pharma. It's how he knew it wasn't just his cycle."

Pharma broke down sobbing. "Just be careful! And have Starscream checked too! Even if you weren't trying, both of them could have kindled!"

"All right. I don't know if we'll stay here, but I don't think we'll come back until our leave time is up. Veers out." He cut the call and brought Starscream out, carefully scanning him. To his relief, there was nothing. "Can I see him?" "He's sleeping, Star, but go ahead as long as you don't wake him."

Starscream carefully cuddled into his neck. "I love you." He whispered.

Max sat out on the ramp, lost in thought.

Optimus drove up and sat beside him, helm in servos.

"He didn't even know," Max croacked.

"Shh... It's going to be okay, Max." Optimus leaned into him. "Is Starscream...?

"No, he's safe."

"Thank Force."

"Go sit with him, Op. I... I need a minute alone."

Optimus hugged his side before driving up into the shuttle.

Once he was gone Max buried his face in his hands.

"A child, the loss of is hardest of all." Yoda gently spoke to the General.

He lifted his head to look at the Master, tears running down his face.

Yoda tapped his stick. "Grieve, you will. Hurt, you will. Survive, you will."

"I... I'm sorry, but I don't think we should stay. Not with... this."

"Understand, I do. Wait, training can. Home, return Firmus should."

Max nodded and rose. "I... I'll get Prowl."

"I would like to stay." Prowl spoke from the folds of Yoda's robe.

"All right. Take care."

"Good-bye, Max." Prowl waved.


	17. Grief

Firmus woke to Max carrying him into the cabin on Hibak. "Max?" he rasped.

"Shh..." Max shushed him. "We're on Hibak. Yoda said to take you home, so I brought you here."

He curled more into his husband.

Max cooed to him. "Oh, sweet... It wasn't your fault."

"It was something I wanted so bad, and then to just... lose it..."

"It wasn't your fault, baby... Shh... Shhh... It wasn't you..."

"I... I want... I want to... make a grave for them, Max. Please."

"We will, Firmus. We will. In the morning."

The next morning they set about creating a grave for the lost little one. Firmus chose the name Amani which meant 'desire or wishes' as a mark of his desire for a child and the wishes he'd held for one, the wishes he would have had for this little one had he known and had they lived.

Max carved the name and the date into a stone.

They all lay a flower in front of the little headstone, and Firmus knelt in front of it.

Starscream placed a servo against his knee.

He didn't acknowledge his Companion, his eyes glued to the stone.

Starscream leaned on him, optics on the stone as well. No one cried, moved, or even made a sound.

For a moment it seemed as if nature itself was being silent to mourn the loss. Then came a sound, and it wasn't of nature. It was Vader's breathing."

Firmus didn't yet look up, even when the Dark Lord and Pharma were at his side.

His brother knelt beside him and placed a flower himself on the grave. Then he put a single around Firmus' shoulders. Not quite a hug, but it was certainly something.

Pharma slid off of his shoulder and hugged his neck as well, pressing a kiss to his ear.

He finally broke down and wept again. His pain washed over Vader in the Force.

Starscream flew to his shoulder and hugged his neck as well. Max put his arms around him. Optimus pressed close.

He sobbed for a long time until he finally just slumped against Max with shuddering breaths.

Max rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "Shh... I love you, Firmus. We'll get through this."

"I want to go in now," he choked.

Max nodded and helped him up. They went into the little cabin and the two Seekers began putting together a rich soup for dinner while the humans went into the living room.

Firmus remained curled into his husband, face buried in his chest. Pain still poured off him in waves, and Vader briefly wondered if the pain would suffocate his little brother.

Max stroked his spine, up and down, up and down.

He sagged and just sat there. He couldn't even bring himself to speak.

They all seemed frozen as the night deepened and the Seekers brought bowls of food and mugs of cocoa about.

At first Firmus wouldn't eat, wouldn't even accept the bowl or mug.

"Please, Firmus. If not the soup, then the cocoa. You need your strength to recover.”

Max brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth. "Please, sweet. Just a little. For me." There was a pause as they all waited, and then Firmus opened his mouth.

Max gently spooned the rich, creamy broth in.

Again and again until the bowl was empty. He kissed the Admiral's head, and Firmus rose, making for the bedroom.

Max handed the dish to Starscream and followed him.

His husband sank into the mattress, not even bothering to undress.

Max lay down beside him. "I love you."

Firmus pressed against him. "I'm done, Max. Please, no more war. Please."

Max nodded. "All right. It isn't ideal, but I'm about to be promoted. You retire, and I'll hold out for the four stars, and then I'll retire as well."

Firmus nodded and sighed.

Max kissed his forehead. "The men will want to see you for the retirement ceremony. They'll want a party."

"I know. I want a home to come back to Max, a home we can work on it and make it how we like inside."

"I'll talk to some people then." Max agreed.

He relaxed and slowly drifted off.  



	18. Healing

Pharma and Vader were gone in the morning, someone much less welcome was there, waiting.

Max froze at the sight of Carnelian. "Now is not a good time, Minister."

"I know, I'm afraid. I saw the stone. My condolences. I came to help, and to ask for help in return."

"Help? How?"

"I'm afraid raising the dead is beyond my powers, but I can ensure that such tragedy never strikes you again. In addition, I offer my services to arrange a retirement soiree and to lift any burdens from your mind. I also have the power to- shall we say- rush your promotion, or even raise you to five stars before you retire."

"And how can you ensure it doesn't happen again?"

"I would give Firmus an elixir to drink before you wish to conceive again. It would protect the child and strengthen it in the womb. I would provide enough for five pregnancies, which I believe will be more than enough, given what I know of you and Firmus."

He regarded her with some suspicion. "What do you want in return?"

Carnelian bluntly stated. "Given my Father's current dementia and the strength of the Rebel Forces, the Empire will fall within two years."

"If the Empire is in such dire times perhaps it needs new leadership, Minster. Thank you, but no. I know Firmus would be open to such things, and I'm afraid he just doesn't trust you."

Carnelian's eyes turned steely. "Name your price, Max."

"I cannot-"

"I do not speak of money. When the Rebels destroy the Empire, the officers will be targeted and marked for death. I have seen it before, on a smaller scale. I can protect you, and you need me. But in the same breath, I need you. More specifically, I need Firmus."

Immediately he was on the defensive. "Why do you need my husband?"

"Because I know Firmus is a Skywalker. Because there is a Skywalker who believes himself a Jedi Knight among the Rebels. Because Vader is a Skywalker." She leaned across the table. "A Skywalker needs to take the throne."

"The hell... You want to put Firmus on the throne?"

"No, I want to put Luke on the throne. I need Firmus to help me find him."

"Find him yourself, Minister. My husband is currently not in any sort of condition to help you."

"He doesn't even have to leave this planet, Max. All I need is for him to claim the name Skywalker, and Luke will come to him."

"That could put him in danger, Minister."

"He will have my protection, General. So, do we have an accord?"

Max considered for a long moment. "We're looking for a house here. Find us one, and support us with the rest of your promises, and we have an accord."

"I can find you a selection. I'll have a file delivered later today." Carnelian stood up, smirking, and set a bottle of blue liquid filled with golden specks on the table. "Just in case. A good faith offering."

Firmus emerged after she had left, and Max brought him up to speed. His husband picked up the bottle of elixir. He looked at Max. "I am not drinking this."

"I didn't think you would. It's pretty, though. I'll put it in my office as a nick-nack." Max tapped the ornate bottle. "What did you think of the rest?"

"I don't like this, and I don't want to help her get Luke."

"On the other hand, she's right, and I get the feeling she could kill us without a second thought if we didn't agree."

"Then we find someone who can stop her." "Firmus-" "She wants a puppet, Max! I don't trust her, and you know it."

"Who do you suggest, then? She's the Minister of Intelligence. There are no stories about her because she leaves no survivors. She's faced Jedi before, and I can't imagine that even the Emperor can truly stand against her."

"Then we do our homework. This whole thing... I don't like it, Max."

"I don't either, but we can't just let the Empire fall. You weren't there in the Clone Wars, but I was. Even as a child, I saw the decadence and the chaos."

"I'm ot saying we do, but the Empire has a lot of problems, Max. You can't deny that." "I don't." Firmus sighed and leaned into him. "Come on, sweet, why don't we take the Safe Habor out for the afternoon? Is this all right?"

"Is it ready to go? The remodeling was extensive."

"She's ready. She was dropped back off here early this morning while you were sleeping. I went out to sign off and came back to find the Minister."

Firmus was quiet. "She scares me, Max, but if you think we need to play along, then we will."

"I think we do. Now, think no more on it. Come on, let's see if we can find some red Snapper out there. I feel like fish for dinner."

"All right." Soon they were off. Starscream and Optimus gave their Companions space, sensing Firmus needed a bit more than usual, but still kept when they could be seen or at least heard by him. Firmus pekred up a bit as he poked around the interior and especially the kitchen, which Max had stocked.

It was all very beautiful and made even better by the fact that it was all theirs.

Max finally stopped and dropped anchor. some curious sharks flitted about them, and Firmus watched them. "Max, come here!" The General ran to him. "Firmus, what's wrong?" "Look," he said, pointing. Cruising towards them was a big Tiger Shark. "I've never seen one in real life before, just on tv," the Admiral said, his voice a little awed by the big animal.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Max smiled. He unspooled his cast net. "Let's see about some bait. If there are sharks here, there have to be fish."

Firmus watched him and gasped as the big Tiger swam over and mouthed the net, neatly pulling it out of Max'x hands.

"Hey!" Max called down at it, shaking his fist. "That's mine!"

The water wasn't more than twelve feet deep, and the net sank to the bottom once the shark released it. Max sighed and started over the railing. "Max!" "I need to get it back, Firmus." "Let me get it."

Firmus reached out over the water and began pulling the net upwards.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

He smiled, and the net smacked into his palm. He handed it to Max, kissing his chin.

Max kissed his forehead. "Thank you, darling. He began casting again and came up with some very nice shrimp to use on his fishing pole."

"Why don't you catch a few more, love, and I'll batter and fry them?"

"Whatever you want, darling. You know, I hate fishing with a pole. I'd much rather cast and spearfish. I left my crossbow on the Executor, though."

"Isn't spearfishing dangerous? Especially with sharks in the area?"

"Yes, but that's part of what makes it fun." Max cast out again, explaining to Firmus. "Hunting implies action. Fishing is just a bunch of sitting and waiting. That's why I prefer to get in the water and chase or even shoot from the back of a boat."

"Please don't today, Max. Not with the Tiger around."

"I won't. I'll just cast." He looked back out and realized the net had settled on the bottom. "Oh, shoot. Well, that one's going to be empty." He began pulling it up.

The Tiger appeared and grabbed the net again, pulling hard. Max yelled as his hand was pulled down between the rail and net where he held it. Firmus turned. "Let go." "Firmus-" "Let go," he intoned again. Suddenly the net went slack. The shark had released the net.

The great, striped creature circled the Safe Harbor. It came very close, bumping against the side.

"That's amazing." Max pulled the net in the rest of the way and blinked as he stared at the flat fish inside the net. "And that's a flounder."

Firmus watched the shark. "Go away." It's great black eye rolled as it turned a little as if to look up at him. Then it swam off.

Max reached out and petted its side as it went.

He caught more shrimp, and Firmus took everything to the kitchen to be cleaned and cooked.

Starscream and Optimus climbed up onto the stove to help him. Their tiny digits were very good at preparing the shrimps.

He nuzzled them as he cleaned the flounder and prepared to bake it, seasoning it to make Lemon Pepper Flounder. Once that was in the oven he battered the prepared shirmp and began to fry them while setting rice to cook on the stove top seasoned with salt, pepper, some parsley.

"Firmus! My net is caught on something really heavy!" Max called. "Can I have some help?"

Firmus extended part of himself, and Max yelped and fell over as whatever it was lifted more suddenly that he expected and landed on the deck beside him.

Max brushed off the lead box and carefully opened it. Inside was a book, bound in blue leather with a strange symbol on the front, inset in polished whale bone. There were gems on the spine and the thick pages were leaved in gold.

"Whoa." "Max, lunch is ready!"

Max carried in the heavy book. "Firmus, look at this."

His eyes widened. "That was what was pulled up?" "Yeah in a lead box. Look at it, not water damage or anything." "It's beautiful." He reached out and touched the cover.

The symbol glowed faintly. Whalesong seemed to fill the room, coming from every nook and cranny.

Firmus jerked his hand back. He had sensed something from the book.

"What?" Max questioned, looking at the book. Firmus realized that he hadn't seen or heard it.

"I... I don't know. This book... it's not normal. I could.... I could sense something... something.... alive."

"Do you want me to throw it back?"

"No. I want to know more."

"All right." Max set it on the table and Starscream and Optimus clustered around it, looking.

Firmus put it back on the counter and put the food on the table.

They ate quickly, appetites quickened by the sea breeze and the sun.

They had finished Firmus returned to the book.

"I don't recognize this language." He told Max.

"Well can get books from the local library and try to cross-references, see if we can find it or translate it."

"Or run it through a holonet translator. It might show up."

"I doubt it. I've never even seen script like this before." Starscream ran his digits along it.

Firmus nuzzled his Companion. He was a bit more needy with affection, but it was understandable right now.

"We'll puzzle it out someday." Max closed the book and placed it in a safe spot on a shelf.

His husband nodded then poked Starscream over onto his back. The Seeker batted his finger playfully.

Firmus tickled his cockpit and the Seeker squealed, batting at his fingers like a kitten.

He smiled and did it again.

Starscream butted his helm against the fingers and hissed. Optimus watched in bemused amusement.

Firmus pouted, giving the Seeker big, soulful eyes.

Starscream got to his pedes, wound up, and pounced on Firmus's hand, kneading it and nuzzling.

His Companion relaxed and kissed his helm. "I love you, Little Comet."

"I love you too, Coals." Starscream nuzzled up into him.

Firmus soon began to focus on the mysterious book as he slowly recovered. Medics advised him to wait at least one cycle if not more before trying for a baby, and he was content to wait until they were settled in their new home anyway so he agreed.


	19. The Minister's Plan

They chose a house from the array that Carnelian had sent them.

It was large but not massive, on the beach much like the cabin with a dock for the Safe Harbor. There was mid-sized pool and beautiful gardens on the fairly good sized property to allow for safe swimming if the ocean wasn't an option for whatever reason, a hot tub, both things indoors for year-round use. Four bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a living room, two offices, one of which would become Optimus and Starscream's room when they claimed it rather than a full sized bedroom, and the kitchen was to die for.

They ordered furniture and finishings to be brought while Max was summoned to Coruscant for his promotion and the Minister arranged for their retirement party to be held at her Manarai estate.

Firmus was on full alert. He didn't trust the Minister, so being in her home made him feel very uneasy.

Max and Firmus were in their full dress uniforms, Optimus and Starscream on each shoulder. They walked about the garden, the tables of foods and drinks and their military friends.

They kept close together, always in sight.

"Not alone, Minister. Anything you say to me can surely be said in front of my husband."

"Of course. Come in."

They followed her into her office.

Carnelian sat primly at her desk. "I wanted to discuss strategy. Have you ever been in contact with Luke?"

"No I have not, Minister," he replied evenly/

"Mm. I know there are other Jedi still in the galaxy. Are there any ideas for how to spread the news of the third Skywalker?"

"Unless we broadcast is over the holonet... no."

"The holonet..." She chuckled. "No. I will simply have to spread rumors then."

"I don't get it." Max spoke suddenly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you before, General." "But why a Skywalker? Why Luke?"

"The Skywalker line contains heroes to both rebels and Imperials. Luke has the potential to unite the two factions. There will be friction, but with care, it should work."

“Why not yourself?”

Firmus frowned. "Or will you be pulling Luke's strings?"

"I expect to give him advice, but the short answer is that I would rather follow than lead, and given my affiliation with the Emperor, I doubt the Rebellion would accept me."

Firmus was silent. He didn't like this, but what could he do?

"You could disown the Emperor and take power for yourself. You clearly don't agree with him."

Carnelian sighed and tapped her temple. "You must think so little of me. I give loyalty with difficulty, but I take it away with even more."

"The Emperor won't go down without a fight, Minister," Max said.

"I can handle my Father and Tarn."

"Very well." She went to speak. "But, Minister, understand that if Firmus is pregnant or has even given birth by this time neither of us will take part in any battle."

"I doubt a single Jedi and a General will tip the scales either way. That is not a problem.”

Firmus took Max's arm. "Thank you for the party, Minister, but I am getting tired, it's time for us to go."

“In every rumor, there is a kernel of truth.” Carnelian took down a case covered in black velvet from her shelf. “You know that I am without a Companion. I say that I am a Unique, which is true, but there are rumors that say that I killed my Companion, which is also true. Because I want your trust, I will tell you all of that story.”

Starscream squeaked and burrowed down into Firmus' uniform.

"That's impossible." Max scoffed. "You can't be a Unique and kill your Companion.”

"I will explain, General." Firmus frowned. "Then explain." He really didn't want to stay, but knew she wouldn't let him leave until she finished.

“I was born very early and very small. For a long time, the doctors believed I would not live. My parents, perfectionists that they were, never forgave me for being early. Not knowing their minds, I will not say that they never forgave me for living. Perhaps, then, it was because of this that, when the Cybertronian who should have been my Companion was born, we could not bond. Our parents did all they could. They read every book, took us to doctors, and kept us together as much as possible. I have learned that they sewed us into the same baby bag, believing that our skin contact might help us to synchronize, but for naught. We could no more bond to each other than to a rock.”

Starscream huddled against Firmus, and Optimus shifted closer to Max's face as well.

“Kaon was a sweet mech, born blind, and as imperfect as I was. We tried to be each other’s Companion, but though we were friends, we could no more feel the other’s emotions than we could fly. Under the pressure to come together, we did everything we could and submitted to every doctor, every therapist. Then, one day, I simply snapped.” She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point and her guests jumped.

Firmus cringed and cupped a hand over his Seeker.

“It was my tenth birthday. Of course, by then, we were completely ostracized from the rest of the family. Our parents had had other babies, perfect babies, and they didn’t want us to ‘infect’ the rest of them. We didn’t go to school and had no friends but each other. In fact, it was only rarely that we left our room, except at night when we would dance and play under the moonlight, and when there was another doctor or therapist, claiming that they had a solution. Of course, they didn’t. Charlatans.” She sniffed. “We were just back from one who bombarded us both with low-level radiation. Neither of us were feeling well. At least our birthdays are always quiet, a cake and some small gifts after our tutor droid finished its lessons.”

She felt a spike in anger from the Grey Jedi.

“I wasn’t well at all, so I left Kaon to enjoy his cake and went downstairs to ask for some medicine. There they were, my perfect family, all sitting around a table with their Companions, talking and laughing. Something in me snapped and I thought that I would give anything for the power to destroy them.” There was a long pause. “And then I did.” Something infinitely dark and satisfied rose in her voice. “It was fun.” Then, melancholy crept in. “And then it was over.”

"And Kaon?" Max managed.

“In the chaos of emotion and the screaming, Kaon tried to find me, and walked right off of the landing. I tried to save him. Even covered in blood and wild, I tried. I drove him to the hospital in my father’s speeder, melted the engine.”

Starscream whined, and Firmus stroked his wings.

"No one would believe me when I said I did it. I must have sounded crazy. I certainly looked it. My parents were officials in the Senate and the Senator from Naboo heard of the going on. The whole of Coruscant heard, really."

"He took me in and molded me, taught me to control and use my powers." Firmus was now anxious to leave. Hearing this, sensing the dark more strongly, he wanted away from her.

"The first thing he did was bathe me and Kaon. I think it was the first time I had been touched by human hands, without malice, since I was very young."

He finally turned. "Apologies, Minister, but excuse me." He couldn't get away fast enough.

Carnelian nodded. "Good day, General." She stood up from her desk and stroked the velvet-sheathed case as Max bowed and made his escape as well.

He steered Firmus to their speeder. His poor sweet was nearly hyperventilating. It was like her presence had been choking him.

Max drove him away towards their hotel as fast as possible.

He was breathing normally once they arrived. "Firm..." "The Dark. It was so strong, so... I don't know."

"I can't imagine how else it could have been! That was the most appalling thing I've ever heard."

Firmus shuddered and huddled into Max once they were in their room.

Starscream was still shivering under Firmus's shirt. Optimus was beside him.

He finally crawled out and snuggled into his mate. "Oh, Max,... what do we do? This... this plan can't really be for good."

"We have to get to Luke first, before she does." Max considered. "Then, we need to find some way to neutralize her."

"Max, she'll find out and mark us as traitors. We need to neutralize her first or we'll be dead."

"Great, do you have any ideas at all?"

"No, but Yoda might, and we might be able to find Luke and warn him there."

"All right. We'll go in the morning. If we leave now it'll tip her off."

"All right." They spent a tense night together and left fairly early in the morning.

Dagobah was a relief, until they Luke preparing to leave. "Luke!" Firmus yelped, bounding across the mud.

Luke stopped, looking back. "Firmus?"

"How are-" "What are you doing? Why are you leaving?"

"Master Yoda's dead and I have to join the Alliance. We're going to destroy the second Death Star."

Firmus slipped backwards. "Dead?"

"Yes, he joined with the Force." Rodimus explained.

"Great. Just when we really needed the little green guy." Starscream sighed. "Rest in peace, Master."

Luke helped his uncle up. "Your hand." "Courtesy of Vader." "Oh Luke..."

"It's okay. Vader... Vader is my Father. Did you know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry you couldn't ask Master Yoda for help with whatever it is you need. I have to go."

"Luke, wait. You're in danger, and I don't mean from Vader. From the Minister of Intelligence, and she's more powerful than any Jedi or Sith."

"What would the Minister want with me that she didn't already for being a rebel?"

"She wants to put you on the throne." "... What?! Why?!"

"Because for all that she's Dark and most likely as twisted as her adopted Father, she wants the Empire to flourish." Max explained.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

Optimus spoke. "I think you should take her up on it."

"Optimus!"

"Hear me out! Take her up on it. She probably has to do some manipulations to ensure a smooth transition and to make sure her Father can't cause too much trouble. That gives us time, time to find some way to take her out, and once she's gone, the Emperor will follow."

"Well... I suppose. If it will buy you time." It was agreed, and then Luke turned to his uncle. "How... how are you?" he asked.

"Better. I'm retired and so is Max. There's going to be much less stress in my life from now on."

"I'm glad for you." "Where's Prowl?" Starscream asked.

"He wandered off into the swamp after Yoda died. We couldn't stop him. I assume he'll come back to the hut eventually. I was kind of in a hurry."

"I'll find him," Firmus said. "He took Master Yoda's little boat that way," Luke said, pointing to the lake. " Of course he did," Firmus muttered.

Starscream looked Luke over before hopping onto his shoulder. "How are you?"

"All right, all things considered. Um... is Firmus all right? He's staring at the lake like it's a dragon."

"He's afraid of water. I'll go with him." Max dumped Optimus on Luke as well and headed off to where Firmus was standing.

"Sweet, you don't have to do this," he said, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"There's a Companion out there suffering... and it's because of my Brother's temper. I feel responsible."

He took a breath and leaped up into the trees. He steadied himself then began to run, using the Force to guide his steps.

He stopped over the little boat in the center of the lake.

"Prowl!"

Prowl was curled up right in the center and looked up. "Firmus."

He dropped down in a vine and scooped up the Transformer. "Oh, Prowl."

Prowl snuggled into him. "I'm okay."

"We were worried when Luke said you ran off."

"I needed to be alone."

"Ready to go back?"

"Yes, I suppose. There's nothing left for me here."

"You'll stay with us, Prowl. In our new home on Hibak."

"I don't know if I want that either, but for now, I suppose I'll give it a try."

"All right. It'll be a place for you, at least until you know what you want." Max looked relived and proud when Firmus landed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Prowl." He stroked the Praxian's chevroned head.

"Thank you. May I got into the ship now?" Firmus set him down. "Of course, Prowl. There's food and drink if you want any in the kitchenette." He nodded and went up the ramp. Max turned to his husband.

"He's hurting badly." Firmus sighed.

"He lost two Companions in such a short time, baby, it's no wonder."

"Do you think he'll even want another after this?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. I don't know if I would."

Luke was speaking with the three Companions when they returned to the shuttle.

Starscream saw them first and flew to Firmus, kissing his face. "I'm so proud of you!" he chirped.

"Thanks, Starscream." Firmus kissed his helm. "But I haven't quite conquered my fear. If Prowl hadn't needed someone, I wouldn't have gone out there."

"It's a start!"

"It is." Firmus smiled.

Luke stood up. "So... what should I do?"

"Come with us. That was the plan she came up with. For now let her think we're on board,"Max said prying the Seeker off his love's face.

Starscream sulked in Max's hands.

"We need to research." Firmus agreed. "And find someone or something to help us against her."


	20. Second Chance

They returned to Hibak, and Luke was more than impressed at their home, which Firmus jokingly dubbed Harbor Haven.

"What's ours is yours. We'll find you a room." Firmus told Luke. Optimus was surveying the office he and Starscream had claimed. It had the best view of the bay.

Well second to the master suite he amended, but Starscream adored it. Max had called contractors in to build a Companion bathroom in the office for them as well, and Starscream loved to bathe and gaze out over the beach and sea.

Optimus had watched the contractors at work. He knew something about plumbing and, as Max and Firmus were to find out, nowhere in the house was safe from Companion-sized renovations. Optimus had plenty of ideas and, for once, the time and resources to work on them with.

Firmus found him tinkering all over and sent the convoy scurrying from the kitchen, screeching at him not the mess with any of his kitchen.

So Optimus built a tiny kitchen in the office. It was cute and Starscream loved it. Of course, his collection of housewares was still in force and even being added to. Optimus had a nack for furniture, whether human or Companion sized and re-stained Starscream's dining room set and added to it.

The second office was off-limits as well, It was very good sized and close to the master suite for Firmus was amendment it be used an nursery when the time came. Optimus respectfully left it alone as well as the master suite.

Nowhere else was safe, though.

Prowl built himself a nest in an attic window and didn't often leave it.

They worried for him even as they waited for Carnelian to arrive.

She took her sweet time, probably to let them stew, but when she did appear, she was all business.

Luke was, understandably, intimidated. 

"Hello, all." She looked around. "Very nice. I like what you've done with the place, and the Safe Harbor is a welcome sight."

"Minister," Frimus greeted cooly.

She looked Luke up and down. "You'll do. You'll clean up nicely. I'll need your measures at some point, and that haircut will have to go, but you'll do."

He nodded. "Yes, Minister. I will do my best."

"Aren't you sweet?" She smiled. "And such a handsome Companion as well. What's your name, Praxian?"

"I'm Rodimus," he answered.

"Charming. Do you mind if I take your picture?"

"Um all right." She snapped a picture of him.

"I never go that one of you, Starscream." She smiled up at the Seeker.

"No thank you, Minister," he said, cuddling down into the nape of Firmus' neck.

"Hmph. Very well. Now, to business. I trust Firmus has explained the situation."

"Yes he has." "Good, then you understand what's being asked of you." Luke nodded.

"I know you don't trust me. In your shoes, I wouldn't either, but I'll tell you this: I am not your enemy. Not anymore. I want what you do: Peace, prosperity, justice, and order."

"Are you ready to get started?" "Yes, Minister, I am."

"Very well."

Luke bid his uncles farewell and left with Carnelian. Firmus was after drawn to the strange book.

"I have a feeling, Max. I think the answer to our problem with the Minister is in here."

"Any luck translating it?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm close." "Well get closer in the morning, honey. Come to bed."

Firmus sighed and leaned against him. "Carry me?"

Max scooped him up and kissed his ear. "I love you, Firmus." "I love you, too. Max,... I'm ready... to try."

"So am I." Max kissed him. "And so are Optimus and Starscream. Don't worry, Firmus. This time, we'll have our child."

So they began trying. Firmus continued to translate the book, and when he started to get sick he bought a test. Max came in from catching their dinner to find him in the bathroom staring ito the sink. "Firmus? Honey?" "I'm pregnant," he whispered.

Max scooped him up in his arms. "Really? I'm so glad." He kissed him.

Starscream came from waking from his nap. "Firmus, are you all right?" he asked, concerned at seeing his Companion crying. "I'm fine, Little Comet." He smiled happily. "I'm pregnant."

Starscream hugged him. "I hope I'll be soon, then. I can't wait to see our sparklings together."

When Firmus went in for his first ultrasound Starscream and Optimus went along and Star was checked by another medic and revealed to be only two weeks behind Firmus in pregnancy, overjoying them all. The nurse smiled and suggested doing both their ultrasounds instead of making them come back for Starscream's. Firmus insisted the Seeker go first.

Starscream watched his single sparklet spinning around his spark and he smiled, giggling. "Look at it, Firmus?"

Firmus cooed and kissed his helm. "I can't wait, Little Comet. We're going to spoil our babies."

Starscream nodded soundly. "Your turn."

He settled in, and watched eagerly as the image appeared. There was silence. There were two.

Starscream squealed and leapt into his arms. "Two, Firmus! Then my sparklet will split! Isn't that great? We're going to have two babies!"

The doctor was called in, and Starscream went quiet. "Unfortunately, that is not always a given. I've seen it a few times, one Companion has a single and the other twins or twins and triplets. I'd like you to come back as soon as the sparklet descends so we can be sure."

Starscream's wings quivered. "It has to split. I don't... I don't have anything against Uniques, but I can't bear the idea of someone growing up alone."

Firmus looked grim but determined. "Unique or not, we'll love them the same. They'll still be my child, my baby."

"This is nonsense!" Starscream shook his helm. "I'm a Seeker. Seekers generally have high fertility, and my Companion has twins. The sparklet will split."

"I hope it does. the chances of it not are low, but it does happen so please come for a check-up when it descends."

Starscream nodded determinedly. "Of course, Doctor."

They returned home happy but also unsure. Still Firmus cooked up a storm to celebrate, and Max brought Prowl down to join them.

Prowl stood off to the side as the Seeker cooed over his sparklet.

He was glad for them but it still hurt. "Prowl." He turned to Firmus who held out the wooden spoon covered in the last bit of homemade brownie batter. "Want to lick the spoon?"

"Lick... the spoon?" Prowl questioned, doorwings raising in disbelief.

"Yep. I'm done with it, so you can lick the batter off if you want."

Prowl took the spoon, staring at it. He dragged a digit through the batter and tasted it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, giving the Praxian's helm a stroke.

Prowl purred at him and began eating the rest of the batter.

Something was different, but he wasn't quite sure what. He sat down with the spoon and continued to lick up the batter as he tried to figure it out.

He felt a tug, a longing. Perhaps this was his spark telling him he should get out of the attic more often.

Firmus stirred the homemade beef stew and kissed his helm gently. He should. These were wonderful people who treated him like family.

Starscream was curled up in a hanging wooden ladle the Seeker had insisted on taking from Master Yoda's hut. He had called it his ladle.

It was hung away from the other dishes almost in a place of honor, and Firmus gave it a little push to rock slightly.

Starscream's wings fluttered and he let out a contented purr.

Finally finished with the spoon, Prowl put it in the dirty dishes side of the sink then climbed up onto Firmus' shoulder.

Firmus patted him absently. "How are you, Prowl?"

"I... better. How are you?" "Expecting twins."

"That's great. I hope they're healthy and strong."

"So do I. That's all I want. I don't care if one of them ends up Unique, I'll love them. I just want them to be safe."

"What? One might end up Unique?"

"The doctor fears Starscream's sparklet might not split."

"That's ridiculous. Starscream is a Seeker. It's weirder when their sparklets don't split. Is it dim or something?"

"I don't know, and Seekers can have just one, Prowl." "I know. I'm just used to them having more."

"I hope he has two then. It would be sad if one of yours was a Unique."

"I'll love them no matter what." After dinner Firmus called Vader and Pharma. "Brother," the Dark Lord greeted. "Hello, Vader, Pharma." "How are you, Firmus?" the Seeker asked anxiously. He smiled. "I'm fine, Pharma. I hope you can come visit us soon."

Pharma's wings fluttered and he and Starscream began having a chat in binary while Vader and Firmus spoke in English.

Vader stroked Pharma's wings. "I can take time in two weeks if that is acceptable." "That'd be great, and I have news. I'm pregnant."

Vader nodded. "I am glad for you, little brother. Do you know anything about them yet?"

"I know that I'm having twins."

"That is excellent. I am very glad for you both. And you, Starscream?”

"The sparklet has descended yet,... but the doctor is worried it might not split."

"Do not worry, Starscream. There is more to a bond than a simple emotional tie, your cycles and your bodies are also in tune. Your frame knows what to do."

"Prowl seems to be opening more now, too," Firmus put in after a moment.

"That is good to hear." Pharma's wings fluttered. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I do too. Well, I need to go clean the kitchen. Star, you can talk a bit more if you like."

Starscream stepped down onto the desk. "Thanks, Firmus."

He bid his brother and Pharma good-bye and went to the kitchen only to find Max, Optimus, and Prowl finishing the last of the dishes. "What are you doing?"

"We're cleaning, what does it look like?" Max questioned.

"Why?" "To give you a break, honey."

Firmus kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome. You deserve it," he said, giving Firmus's soft belly a rub.

Firmus chuckled. "I do, don't I?"

As the days passed Prowl began spending more and more time with Firmus, feeling oddly drawn to him.

Starscream spent a great deal of time with Firmus as well, cooing and chirping to both his sparklet and Firmus's babies.

About a week and half later Prowl was with Firmus and leaned against him, settling against his stomach when it came to him. The reason he felt so drawn to Firmus.

He was bonding to one of the babies. It had to be. He felt the way he used to when Ozzel was still alive.

"Powl?" He looked up at Firmus and Starscream, who was on the man's shoulder. "Are you all right? You felt... shocked? What is it?" "I... I think I'm... bonding... to one of your babies."

"That's impossible!" Starscream shook his helm.

"It's happening. I feel.... normal... again, like when Kendal was alive."

Starscream waggled his wings. "Let's consult with Carnelian. If it's possible, she would know, but it's not. That's just silly."

For once Firmus agreed, and soon the Minister was on the line with them.

"Well, it's possible. In fact, this is actually ideal circumstances for a re-bonding to form." Carnelian explained. "An orphaned Companion in close proximity with others... It's like a dream come true. It won't be as strong a bond and, if you were carrying twins, Starscream, it wouldn't be possible, but it seems that's what's happening. Congratulations, Prowl."

"Thank you, Minister." "So Star will have only one?" "That's right."

Starscream was unusually silent.

Firmus picked him up. "Star?"

The Seeker was shivering, wings quavering.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or bitter..."

"Tell me, Little Comet."

"What's wrong with me, Firmus? This is the second time I've failed to kindle when you have. Is this going to last? Are you going to bear Uniques because my frame can't support their Companions?" Starscream sobbed. "I... I..."

Firmus cuddled him. "Shhh. Star, there's nothing wrong with you. The first time was an accident. It makes sense you didn't kindle. This time I think the Force meant for this, for Prowl to re-bond. Shhh."

"I'll personally give you an examination. Your spark is high-output, Starscream, I saw the results of your scans. After this, you should be having no trouble conceiving." Carnelian added.

"See, little brat? Soin you'll have plenty of junor brats to play with my little monsters," Firmus teased.

Starscream hiccupped and nodded.

Firmus kissed his helm, cutting the call. "I love you, Little Comet. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Coals." Starscream hugged his hand.

"Come on, you two, there's peanut better fudge ice cream in the freeze with our names on it."

They went to get their ice cream, all three in high spirits and happy.

They were soon settled with their ice cream to watch Beauty and the Beast, Firmus and Starscream's favorite childhood movie.

Starscream rested against Firmus and purred.

Max and Optimus came back from town, and the trio parted for a bit. Prowl stayed ton watch tv, Optimus and Starscream went outside in the gardens, and Max and Firmus relaxed in their big bathtub. Firmus snuggled into his husband. "I have news, Max."

"Are the babies kicking already?"

"No not yet, but Prowl had re-bonded to one of them."

Max raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I, but the Minister confirmed it." He shifted and winced. "Firmus?" "I'm okay. Just a little sore from everything growing to accommodate the babies."

"Aww, my poor Sweet." Max nuzzled him. "You poor, sore, thing."

He pouted. "I hurt all over, Max," he whined, knowing Max wouldn't take the whine seriously as a bid for attention, he already gave it,

The General cooed and began massaging him. "Poor baby."

"Where does it hurt?" "Here," Firmus said, touching his abdomen. "And here." he touched his chest, which was swelling a little.

Max massaged those areas gently, rubbing away the aches.

Firmus relaxed against him. "Mmm. Thank you. ... You can stop massaging my chest now, Max."

Max's hands stilled. "Aww... But I like massaging your chest."

"I know, but I'm trying to relax not get aroused, silly man."

Max hummed softly. "All right."

He nestled into his husband. "Maybe later, darling, but lets enjoy the bath and relax for now."

Max kissed his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too. We love you."

Max stroked his belly. "I know. I love all of you."

"I can sense the moving, but I can't feel it yet."

"I can't wait to feel them kicking."

"Me either, Max. I love them so much already."

"I know the feeling. I only hope they'll grow up safely."

"Do you think it's too soon to pick names, Max?"

"Not really, but we'll probably change them as time goes on."

"I only have on right now. Liora for a girl. It means 'God's gift of light to me'."

"If there are boys, I want one to be named something strong and battle-worthy, so he never has to participate."

"That sounds nice. Max, do you want to find out when the ultrasound can show or wait until they're born?"

"I don't know. There's a thrill in not knowing."

"I think... I want to know. I want to know so we can make the nursery for what we'll have and so we have more freedom in buying clothes and such."

"It's your decision, love."

"I want to know. I want to know and to name them, to buy all sorts of clothes and whatever else we need for them.

"Then we'll know."

They climbed out of the cooling water and dried off. Firmus stretched and looked at his reflection. He was already rounding from the twins, now almost 10 weeks along.

Time seemed to fly as they divided their time between the mysterious book and their twins.

Firmus was five months along when he found the answer in the book. The Outsider. They had their ace to take out Carnelian.

"We need a drowned body, a bed of soft earth, and iron chains." Max shuddered at the macabre recipe.

Firmus whimpered but steeled himself. "Then... then the morgue. I don't know about chains, though."

"Anchor chains should do. Iron might be hard to find, though."

"Shouldn't we contact him first?" Starscream pointed out. "Pulling him out of the Void probably won't be pleasant for him."

"Does it say how to do that?" Max asked.

"It says how to build an altar at least." Starscream pointed out. "We need whalebone, purple fabric, and a bit of the Void's essence."

"How do we get the Void's essence?" Firmus asked, rubbing his belly as his daughter and son kicked and squirmed inside him.

"I don't know, but it should be dark blue with golden flakes in it." Starscream hummed. "Maybe we can ask the Minister to help us get it and say we're doing something else, like summoning the dead?"

Max and Firmus looked at each other. "The elixir."

"We need that to make the lanterns. Optimus, we need two glass cylinders and some punched brass." Starscream continued reading.

Optimus and Prowl set to work, with Max doing any heavy lifting since Firmus couldn't anymore.

The lamps were cylindrical and suspended from two hooks in a corner. Starscream continued to read, and- taking a drop of the elixir and a whale's vertebra, inscribed the Outsider's Mark onto it. It began to hum like the book and grew warm.

Firmus could hear it, sense it, more than the others. He shivered and pressed into Max.

Optimus and Prowl draped the dark purple and blue brocade over a small table and Starscream laid the Rune on it. The lamps were lit and Max plunged the room into blue-tinted gloom with a flick of the switch.

Firmus read the final words, feeling the power grow across his senses.

The Void unfurled like a wave around them and the Outsider emerged. "I do not show myself to many, but fewer still dare think to summon me into your world."

"We call you for a purpose only you can fulfill. The Exception has shown herself a threat to very galaxy."

"From my understanding, the Exception is the reason you are together, that you own such a comfortable home, that you stand here today. Perhaps you should elaborate."

They told him everything and of their fears for Carnelian's wish for a strong Empire, but even they knew the Empire was tearing the galaxy apart.

"The disease is deeper than a government. If I help you to overthrow the Exception, would you be prepared to face the consequences, I wonder?"

"There is always unrest somewhere in the galaxy," Max said.

"Hmm. Indeed. But you, Maximillian. You believe in the Empire."

"I believe in its ideals. I do not think we should overthrow it, merely change it." Max agreed staunchly.

"She and current Emperor are the biggest problems. The weeds can be routed out after them." "Will you help us?" Firmus asked.

"There are always consequences to asking for power. Will you accept them?"

"I will," Max said, "if this is what takes to help build a better future for my family."

The Outsider stretched out his hand and Max felt a burning pain in the back of his own. The Outsider's Mark was etched deeply onto his skin. Starscream winced in pain and Optimus cried out. Prowl merely stared, fascinated by the Mark.

"Max! What did you do to him?!" Firmus cried.

"I am the Outsider and this is my Mark. Use it as you will." The Void dissolved around them.

"Max? Love, are you all right?"

Max stared at the Mark. Then, he pointed across the room and made a flicking motion with his arm. Suddenly, he appeared there. "I think I'm fine. We should get on with the ritual."

Firmus had a very logical reaction. He screamed.

Max was back at his side in an instant. "Firmus, I'm okay!"

"You... but you... you just..."

"I know, I think that's the Mark. I think he gave us each a little something to even the playing field, but since you have the Force, he didn't give it to you."

"I... lets... lets do this. The sooner the better."

They made the bed of earth in the garden and laid a body, stolen from a morgue on it. Max bound it up in iron chains. Then, Starscream set the book on its chest and tapped on the Rune inset in its cover three times.

Firmus shuddered as the Outside appeared before them.

He seemed to be pulled into the body and the pale form took on shape and life, a young man with sea green eyes instead of deepest black and dark, silky hair. Starscream draped a cloak over him.

He nodded. "Very well then. When do we start?"

"We could leave now." Max stated. "Come on, Optimus, Prowl."

Firmus grabbed him. "Max..."

Max turned and kissed him. "We'll be fine, Firmus. I promise."

He buried his face in Max's chest. "I love you. Please, please come back to us."

"We will. Take care, Firmus."

Optimus kissed Starscream and the two Cybertronians held one another.

"We'll be back before you know it, Sweetspark. You and Firmus take care of each while we're gone."

Starscream nodded. "Come back quickly."

Waiting was agony.

When the shuttle returned, Firmus and Starscream practically fell over themselves to get to it. Max strode down the ramp carrying a bundle of blankets.

Firmus stopped as his husband came over and set it down.

It was a child-underfed looking and small, with huge eyes. She looked like she was six and had long, silver hair. On her shoulder, a small Companion with dark optics sat and held onto her hair with clutching servos.

She looked up at Firmus, and her eyes widened at the sight his round belly.

She stepped back slightly behind Max and stared up at the man.

Firmus smiled down at her. "Hello, dear."

"... Hello." She whispered.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

"You won't infect him, Darling." Max murmured, guiding her out into the open with a gentle pull.

"Infect me? Well unless you have the flu, sweetheart, there's nothing I'll catch from you."

Kaon gently tugged on her hair and nuzzled in. "We're tired, and hungry. Can we go to our room?"

"If you're hungry you'll eat at the table, but I'll take you to your room," Firmus said, holding his hand out to Carnelian.

Carnelian regarded it before placing her own, frail hand into it.

Firmus led her the room closet to the master suite. "We can decorate it however you like later, all right? You can rest until lunch, I still have to make it, then Max will bring you down to eat with us."

"We can eat here. It's okay. We don't mind, really." Kaon assured Firmus.

"I mind, little one. You're going to be part of our family, and this family eats together," he said gently.

"Oh." Kaon mouthed.

"Go ahead and rest for now if you like. If not you may come down and watch tv until lunch is ready, just ask Prowl for the remote."

Carnelian nodded and burrowed under the covers with Kaon. Soon they were asleep.

They were awakened by Max gently patting them. "Wake up, little ones. Lunch is ready."

Carnelian yawned and stretched, holding Kaon like a teddy bear. They followed Max down to the kitchen where the rest of the family was gathered.

She paused until Max nudged her forward and helped her up onto a chair. Dinner was a hearty chicken soup with fresh bread. Firmus filled both her bowl and Kaon's and gave them some bread. "What would you like to drink? We have water, tea, lemonade, and we might have some Sprite."

She tapped her fingers together. "We're not supposed to have sugar. It's bad for us. We're too small already."

"A little sugar is fine, Carnelian. It doesn't make you small. It's a treat usually. Max, get the Sprite if we have it please. I would like some at least." Carnelian watched Firmus pour the fizzing drink into his cup.

"I want some." Kaon whispered, servos folded.

"All right, Kaon, but try to remember your manners and say please a little more." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's all right, it's just important to try to be polite when asking for things," Firmus said as he gave the sparkling some Sprite.

Carnelian watched her friend drink it. "Me too? Please?"

Firmus poured some in her cup, smiling. "Now remember, you two, a lot of sugar is bad for you because your stomach will get upset so please ask for something sweet from one of us, all right? We don't want you to get sick. Does that make sense?"

Carnelian nodded and her long bangs flopped in front of her eyes. He noticed that her hair was the only thing that still looked like her adult self: Long, thick, and bold in its shine and body.

"We'll have to get some clips so your bangs aren't in your eyes." She brushed them back. Max leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're already such a good mama." Koan considered the word. Was he their new mother? Or at least Carnelian's new mother?"

Starscream fluffed his plating and purred proudly over his Companion.

Carnelian too seemed to consider this. What should she even call them? She hadn't asked.

They looked at each other and Kaon tentatively reached over their knew bond.

He pressed out with encouragement, so she finally looked at the two adults. "Um... what.... what do I call you?" "What would you like to call us?" Max asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I didn't call my parents anything. I don't want to not call you something."

"You can call us Firmus and Max, or if you wanted you could call us Mom and Dad. It's up to you, sweatheart."

"Mom... Dad..." She looked at Kaon.

"Kaon is welcome to as well, unless Optimus and Starscream want to claim him, of course it would be up to Kaon."

Starscream stepped down onto the table. “I would be honored to be your bond-Carrier, Kaon.”

"I... I would like that." Firmus smiled. "I guess that answers that question."

Starscream flew up to Carnelian's shoulder and nuzzled Kaon's helm. "Now come and eat something."

They began to eat the soup and bread. When they finished, Firmus refilled their bowls, sensing they were still hungry.

Carnelian and Kaon, who had never dared ask for more of something in their lives, nodded gratefully and continued to eat until they couldn't any longer.

"You will not be punished or denied more food, little ones. Sugar perhaps, depending on how much you may have already had, but food at meals or even a snack, never."

Carnelian and Kaon stared up at him, then their heads turned as if they were looking at each other. The blind mech stood up and waved a servo in front of his face.

"Kaon, are you all right?" Firmus asked gently.

Kaon turned to Carnelian. "We're not in Heaven, I still can't see."

The adults chuckled. "No, little ones, this is your new home, but I'd like you to listen to some rules, all right?" They nodded. "We do have a pool outside, and I want you to stay away from it and the ocean unless there's an adult with you. The ocean has currents and we do get some sharks. Bedtime will be nine o' clock. Please don't take food or drink out of the dining room unless you have permission, and if you let us know so we can clean it up." Firmus looked at Max for any other rules at the moment.

Max counted on his fingers. "Don't go into the shed without me. I keep my fishing weapons in a locker there and I don't want you getting hurt. The same goes for our bedroom, don't play in there."

"If you need us at night you may come get us, but knock first, and do not go onto the Safe Habor without an adult. If you break these rules you will punished accordingly, a privilege will be taken away, you'll be grounded, and you repeatedly break a safey rule you will be spanked. Understand?"

Carnelian and Kaon nodded and the little mech curled into the girl. Carnelian blinked sleepily down at the remains of her soup and pushed it away. "Thank you."

Firmus stood up. "Come on, lets get you ready for bed. Kaon, do you want to sleep with Carnelian or in Optimus and Starscream's room?"

"I'll stay with my Companion." Kaon assured them, grabbing onto Carnelian's hair again.

"All right. Come on." Max could see Firmus longed to pick Carnelian but couldn't due to the twins so he settled for taking her hand. "We'll go shopping tomorrow for clothes, toys, books, and what you want to decorate your room with. Tonight I'll get you one of my shirts to sleep in."

"Maybe we'll go see Dr. Hess as well. He'll give you both a check up." Veers told them.

Kaon and Carnelian looked alarmed. "We're better now. We can feel each other. We don't have to go to the doctor."

"No, little ones, he's not that kind of doctor. He wants to make sure you're okay physically. He's a doctor who checks how you feel and makes sure you're not hurt or sick. He treats adults and children. He checks me and my babies, too, and makes sure they're growing and healthy."

"Maybe he'll give us some advice for how to help you grow up, squirt." Max rubbed her hair.

Firmus gently made Carnelian look at him. "You will never have to go to that kind of doctor again."

She nodded, her already huge eyes blown wide and hugged Kaon tight. Firmus reflected that the last "doctor" she had seen had bombarded them both with low-level radiation.

He gently hugged her. "I will never let them hurt you again."

Carnelian shook in his arms and began sobbing. Kaon whimpered and his servos clutched one handful of Carnelian's blouse and one of Firmus's shirt.

Firmus carefully knelt and held her to his chest and carefully to the side of his belly, rubbing her back.

Max knelt as well and held both. Starscream and Optimus slid down their Companion's shoulders to wiggle down to where Kaon was squished between the three and soothe him gently.

"It's over, little ones. No more tests, no more pain. You're safe now. You're home."


End file.
